Sparksong
by Zexion666
Summary: They say truth hurts, but they failed to mention how much Transformers: Animated
1. Hello

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

_**Chapter 1-Hello**_

Alarms all around the academy grounds whined their desperate alert. Medical bots ran to the practice sparring grounds where a femme had collapsed. Her sparring partner stood over her panting, praying, and shaking his head slowly.

Overhead, a static storm rolled in bringing precipitation. The air grew thick with moisture; the outside temperature dropped two degrees. The medics told everyone to clear out, but still he remained, his eyes fixed on his stasis-locked sparring partner lying on the ground.

She did not move. Her optics were dim, her body frozen like ice. The medics feared the worse, but could not explain why.

"Move, kid!" A red and white medic pushed past the yellow mech standing still in the middle of the sparring yard. He watched as the medical team carried the femme out on a stretcher. Her glossy blue exoskeleton seemed so dull as the rain poured suddenly down onto his head.

Whether it was the rain, or his own coolant, drops slid silently down his face. Thunder rumbled overhead, drowning out the prayer he murmured into the darkening day that had only moments ago seemed so much brighter.

He looked down at the ground, and saw his face reflected back at him in a puddle forming at his feet. He hardly recognized himself. His trademark smirk was gone; his eyes had dimmed to a less than bright shade of blue. His grey face only added to his gloom. Not even the bright yellow exterior of his body could bring the sun back to the day.

He slowly looked up to the door leading into the academy dorms. The practice baton was still clutched in his right hand. He dropped it suddenly like a viral worm, and backed away from it gasping.

"Bumblebee! Git yer keaster in here before you rust!" His instructor, and dark red veteran munitions specialist named Ironhide shouted out the side door.

Bumblebee didn't answer, but obeyed, slowly walking toward the door.

Ironhide grabbed Bumblebee's arm as the youngbot stepped by the larger red bot. "Hey kid," He started slowly. "Your friend is in infirmary one."

Bumblebee gave Ironhide a sideways glance.

"Just in case ya wanted to know." Ironhide shrugged.

Bumblebee walked to the infirmary, his hands swaying almost dead at his sides. His eyes fixed to the floor, all he could think about was that terrifying moment. Her systems had just...stopped. He hadn't touched her, so what had happened? His feet stopped moving as if sensing instinctually he had arrived. He gently pushed on the door, but it seemed so heavy for some reason, Bumblebee had to put his shoulder into it as convincing both the door and himself that he wanted it to open. The door caught his left foot for a moment, but Bumblebee jerked his foot loose then took two steps into the room, and stopped. He looked up, and saw three mechs standing around a station; Chief medical officer Ratchet, Specialist Jazz, and Ultra Magnus himself.

Bumblebee could see her feet, the femme that had gotten him through training thus far. If it hadn't been for her, he surely would have dropped out, and gone back to clearing spacebridge gates _long_ ago. She had to be asleep because her feet weren't moving. His optics rose slowly still until he saw three pairs of optics staring with concern, and skepticism at the yellow mech.

"Bumblebee, is it?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Bumblebee nodded slowly once.

Ultra Magnus turned to Ratchet, and nodded.

Ratchet walked over to Bumblebee, and placed a hand on each of Bumblebee's shoulders. "I got bad news kid."

Bumblebee didn't need to hear it. Deep down he knew what the medic was about to say, but his processor couldn't handle it. The yellow mech broke out into nervous, hysterical laughter.

Denial hurt, but it subsided the spark-deep pain Bumblebee refused to deal with. He clutched his middle, and continued to laugh while the three high-ranking officers stared solemnly.

"Ratchet, perhaps a sedative for Bumblebee will be appropriate." Ultra Magnus suggested.

"No." Ratchet shook his head slowly. "He'll just have to wake up later, and do this; better just let the kid get it outta his system."

Bumblebee leaned over the station next to his fallen friend, and his laughter turned to sobs. He pounded his fist into the station surface.

Bumblebee looked up, coolant falling like rain from his eyes. He could see her faceplate, so serene. Her optics were closed, but she looked so fake in the blinding white light of the infirmary.

Fake. That had to be it! She was fake! _They_ did something to her! Bumblebee narrowed his optics, and looked around at Ultra Magnus and Jazz standing by the femme's station.

"Bumblebee." Ratchet murmured, holding up his hands in what he hoped to be a calming gesture.

"No!" Bumblebee shouted. "That's a fake! It can't be real! She was fine! She was smiling!" The sobs returned as he fell to his knees on the hard metal floor. "It has to be fake." He sobbed. "It has to be..."

Bumblebee jerked awake, and looked around the dark room. He could hear Bulkhead's snoring from across the hall, and rolled his optics.

"Heh." The yellow mech chuckled slightly. "Just a dream," He smirked, and sat up slowly. "A fake." His smile fell.

"Bumblebee." A voice said clearly next to the yellow mech.

Bumblebee turned his head to the right without a second thought.

"Bumblebee." She looked peaceful, but sad. Her once bright optics were empty casings.

"AAAAAAAA!" Bumblebee fell from his recharge station screaming in terror.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hold him down!" Optimus shouted over the yellow mech's fearful cries.

"NO! NOOO! IT'S FAKE!" Bumblebee shouted, still in recharge.

"Bulkhead, hold his feet before he hurts himself!" Prowl shouted, trying to hold Bumblebee's shoulders down, but the small yellow mech squirmed far too much, and the black and gold mech lost his grip.

"Wake up, little buddy!" Bulkhead pushed Bumblebee down onto his recharge station.

"That's it!" Ratchet powered up his electromagnets, and shocked the yellow mech in the aft.

"AAAA!" Bumblebee gasped, his optics flicking open. He looked around in a panic. "Where is she?! Bring her back!"

"Bring who back?" Optimus asked.

Bumblebee sensed Ratchet, and grabbed his chassis, pulling him violently forward. "Where is she?!" the yellow mech demanded, his mind still trapped in his nightmare. "Give her back! She was just fine! She was fine!"

Ratchet frowned, prying the youngbot's hands off of him, and slapped the yellow mech's head.

Bumblebee fell back onto his recharge station. For a moment he was quiet then he rubbed his head, and yawned. "Hey, wus ever'body doin' in my room?" He muttered sleepily.

"You were screamin' little buddy." Bulkhead said.

"Who're you callin' little??" Bumblebee growled then groaned. "Ugh, I'm too tired." He lie down, curling his arms under his head. "I'll gecha tomorrow."

Prowl, Bulkhead, and Optimus all looked at Ratchet.

The medic growled. "You should all follow the kid's lead, and get your keasters back to your rooms b'fore the night is over, and Bumblebee's the only one with a decent recharge to fuel helping humans tomorrow."

Optimus nodded. "Agreed. Let's all put this behind us, and get a good night's rest." He waved a hand, and walked toward the door.

Prowl followed Optimus silently, arms folded.

Bulkhead lingered a moment, watching Bumblebee sleep with a goofy grin on his face, drooling slightly.

Ratchet patted Bulkhead's shoulder. "Come on, Bulkhead, you too." He gently urged Bulkhead toward the door.

Bumblebee snorted then sighed. "Siren." He muttered, and turned over in his sleep.

Ratchet paused, and turned slowly to look at the yellow mech. He closed his optics a moment, and sighed. "So, you're dreamin' about _her_ again." He shook his head slowly. "How many times am I gonna have to take her away from you?" He asked the empty hallway as the door closed behind him with a hermetic hiss. The old medic walked down the hall muttering nonsense as he usually did when he thought there was no one around.

Bulkhead peered out the door to his room as the medic trudged down the hall sleepily. "Take who away?" He wondered aloud.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Angsty, eh?

Didn't know I had it in me. This chapter alone is by far my favorite as far as conveying exactly the emotion I wanted to, and keeping the atmosphere right where it should be at the moment.

R&R, and I'll love you forever


	2. Forgive Me

I'm really happy to see that this story is getting some feedback. This chapter is considerably longer, but not excruciatingly so. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Chapter 2-Forgive Me**_

Two days had passed since Bumblebee's nightmare incident, but the event stuck with Ratchet like a magnet he couldn't reach; stinging his conscience, and reminding him of what he had done. The medic leaned his head on his hands, and closed his optics for a micron. He hadn't gotten a good recharge cycle, and all because of that name.

"Siren." Ratchet sighed. He hadn't heard her name is so long, he had almost forgotten about her, but almost wasn't enough considering the things he had done to ensure her secrecy. If Bumblebee were ever to find out about the secrets surrounding the femme, Ratchet didn't want to think about what would happen to him then.

The door to the infirmary opened, and Bumblebee limped in followed by Bulkhead.

"I'm sorry little buddy, I guess I don't know my own strength." Bulkhead chuckled, scratching his head.

"Hey docbot, can I get a fix-up here, so I can kick Bulkhead's aft?" Bumblebee jumped onto the repair station, and lay on his back. "Make it quick, too." He said, frowning at Bulkhead.

Ratchet stood up, and grumbled. "Well, kid, do you want _fixed_, or do you want-" His snide comment was interrupted by the sight of Bumblebee lying on the table, hands under his head.

Ratchet could see it clear as day as if it were happening all over again.

Jazz held Bumblebee's arms above his head despite the yellow mech being in stasis for the procedure. Ratchet could see his hands working, sticking memory magnets to Bumblebee's head.

Bulkhead noted Ratchet's hesitation, and coughed. "You okay, docbot?"

"Get up, kid, yer fine!" Ratchet growled, and walked back to his console. Bumblebee's leg would last until Ratchet could look the yellow mech in the eye. The medic looked over his shoulder at the yellow mech idling on the repair table.

"Uh, docbot? My leg isn't supposed to bend this way." Bumblebee said, squinting one eye.

Ratchet sighed. "Well if you're going to be picky about it, I supposed I could straighten your cervos for you." He picked up a medical laser, and walked toward the youngbot.

Being just Bumblebee's leg, Ratchet could handle most of the repairs without having to look up. Just being close to the yellow mech made his internal circuits twist. He knew if Bumblebee ever found out what had happened, he would never forgive the medic.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ratchet, this procedure is necessary." Ultra Magnus had said.

Ratchet looked at the yellow mech lying on the table. It just didn't seem right, this procedure. "Ain't there another way, Magnus?" He rubbed his neck, and sighed. "They're just kids, what could happen?"

Ultra Magnus sighed, and folded his arms. "You know as well as I do that project _siren_ has to remain a secret." He looked at Bumblebee, a certain amount of solemnity in his expression. "We couldn't foresee Bumblebee getting attached."

Jazz stood silently by, arms folded in thought. He looked at Ultra Magnus then at Ratchet, and patted the mech's shoulder. "It won't matter soon, doc." He leaned close to the medic. "Friends aren't_that_ important, are they?" There was a tone to the lieutenant's voice that made Ratchet question the statement for a moment.

Ratchet frowned, watching Jazz walk away out of the corner of his eye. Ratchet looked at the sleeping yellow mech. The red and white medic couldn't deny that his superior officers wanted to keep their precious Siren a secret. Personally, Ratchet didn't see the problem with an experimental espionage unit having a friend, but what did Ratchet know, right? He was only a few thousand stellar cycles older, and wiser than either Jazz or Ultra Magnus.

But the medic did as he was told, and attached a memory magnet to either side of Bumblebee's head. He looked at Ultra Magnus then at the control pad in his hand. His orders were to erase Bumblebee's memory, which would mean everything; his name, his function, his personality. He would have to be completely re-loaded, and re-assigned. Ratchet shook his head slightly. All this just to keep a secret? It was slag in Ratchet's opinion.

"I know, friend." Ultra Magnus bowed his head slightly.

"No, Magnus, you don't," Ratchet checked the meter levels once again then a thought struck him. He looked at Magnus, who was staring at the femme lying on the station next to Bumblebee. Ratchet quickly lowered the magnet levels. He risked his rank, and being punished, but at least this way Bumblebee would remember his friend...someday. "You really don't."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"RATCHET!" Bumblebee shouted.

Ratchet started. In front of him, Bumblebee's leg was repaired. "All finished, kid."

Bulkhead scratched his head, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, you were finished about six microns ago!" Bumblebee jumped off the table, and felt a sense of...what did humans call it? ... Deja vu? He looked back at the table then at the floor. Déjà vu again, right down to Ratchet walking away slowly.

Bumblebee vaguely remembered being in a medical bay sometime back just before being assigned to gate asteroids. He thought for a minute then it popped like a balloon. System test just make sure he was in top function.

"All set, Bumblebee?" Bulkhead asked curiously, but his curiosity did not spawn from Bumblebee's readiness. The large mech wondered what it was that had Ratchet and Bumblebee so distracted.

"Yeah, let's go big guy!" Bumblebee jogged out of the infirmary. "Sari should be done with lessons now, let's go see her!" He exclaimed, exiting the med bay.

Bulkhead stood by the repair station, staring at Ratchet's back, wondering if the docbot's weird behavior had anything to do with what he had said the night before. _Took her away..._ Bulkhead thought. Who did "_her"_ refer to? Bulkhead wondered, and why would Ratchet take her away from Bumblebee?

Ratchet turned, and stared a moment at Bulkhead. "Can I help you with something 'cause I'm real busy here, Bulkhead, I think you can see that."

Bulkhead shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Uh-what?" He looked around, but saw nothing obvious that would keep the docbot busy, but nodded despite himself. "Sh-sure, docbot." He turned to see Bumblebee gone, and gasped. "Heeey! Little buddy, wait up!" He shouted through his comm. link, and ran out of the infirmary.

_**Too slow!**_ Bumblebee laughed, but Bulkhead could read the yellow mech's signal stop for once just outside the base, and was even more surprised to see his friend actually waiting.

Something was definitely up with Bumblebee, Bulkhead was sure of it now; The yellow mech never waited-for anything, or anyone. It was one of the reasons he liked Bumblebee so much as a friend; they balanced each other out. Bulkhead was patient, and slow, but very strong. Everything about Bumblebee was fast, his fuse was short, and if everything didn't get done right that second, he started to go stir crazy. Besides, Bulkhead always caught up to the yellow mech, so why wait? The large green mech pushed it aside, and sped past Bumblebee.

_**Now who's the slow one?**_ Bulkhead teased.

"Huh?" Bumblebee sat in alt mode in front of the base. He looked back at the entrance, getting that Déjà vu feeling again. He had been waiting...but waiting for what?

Ratchet sighed, still sitting at his console. He would give anything to give back purpose to Bumblebee's smile, to see him as happy as was being with Siren, but knew the Autobot council would have his aft if he even mentioned her name to the yellow mech.

Bumblebee zoomed down the street toward Sumdac Labs, having already arranged to meet Sari outside the building then they would go off to the amusement park.

The yellow mech was suddenly reminded of running through alleyways on Cybertron, chasing something, but what? He was running to meet someone, or was he racing someone? He could remember following...her.

The femme from his dream, lying on the tarmac of the sparring ground flashed through the yellow mech's mind. He could see her vividly, and felt the same fear of losing the femme.

"NO!" Bumblebee slammed on the brakes, tires screeching, stopping inches from a crosswalk where an oblivious old lady toddled across humming absently. "I don't want to lose you!" He exclaimed.

The old lady turned, and smiled. "Why thank you." She continued on. "That was very sweet." She chuckled, stepping up onto the desired sidewalk.

**Bumblebee!** Bulkhead shouted over their commlinks. **Hey buddy, you okay?** He asked, driving up to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee could still see the femme lying on the medical station in the academy infirmary, and kept telling himself she wasn't gone. She wasn't offline, she would never leave, she promised she would never leave.

It was all coming back to him now. He was at the Autobot academy back on Cybertron. Before he was assigned to breaking up asteroids.

Bumblebee shuddered, and turned hurriedly around. **Tell Sari I'm sorry, okay?** he sped away back toward the base at light speed.

**Hey! Bumblebee! **Bulkhead called after the yellow mech. His sensors glanced at Sumdac labs then at the yellow mech speeding away in car form. The large green swat truck turned, and drove up to the steps of the screw-shaped building, and transformed.

"Hey," Sari waved at Bulkhead. "What's with Bumblebee?" She asked, sticking a thumb out where the yellow mech had been.

Bulkhead shrugged. "I dunno, some bad dream he had last night I guess."

"Bad dream?" Sari asked, tilting her head to the side as if it would give her a different perspective on Bumblebee's bad dream. She grinned mischievously, and trotted up to Bulkhead. "Let's follow him." She said enthusiastically.

"But what about the amusement park?" Bulkhead asked.

"Come on." Sari jeered. "It'll be like a top-secret spy mission. Besides, I know you want to know as much as I do."

Bulkhead gulped. He did want to know, but would he still want to know once he found out? He felt a processor short coming on, and shook his head. "Well, okay," He transformed into his alt mode. "But if we get caught, or in get in trouble-"

"It's all _my_ idea." Sari grinned, climbing into the front seat. "Now come on before we lose him!" She exclaimed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He had been there that day. The academy, the femme, the infirmary, it wasn't just a dream, Bumblebee had really _been there,_ he could feel it deep in his spark. The femme, what was her name? Bumblebee's engine growled as the yellow police cruiser sped down the street toward the renovated building the Autobots used as a base. The frustration was enough to make Bumblebee pull out his own memory diodes if it would make the name come back to him. Her face appeared to him as if through fogged glass. Except her smile, he could see that clear as day; a smile no face.

Beneath the frustration of not being able to remember, he could feel a deep-seeded sorrow surrounding the memory of the femme, and beneath that his spark wanted to burst with jubilation just from the notion of speaking the femme's name.

But why?

Bumblebee could feel the dream he had was more than just that, and he wanted more than anything else to find out the femme's name, and why Bumblebee dreamed of her. He could feel it deep inside; she wasn't fake. She could be online somewhere in the galaxy, and Bumblebee wouldnve, world's" / 't stop until he found out what happened to her.

If he couldn't remember...If he couldn't find her...Bumblebee's spark sank, and he came to a slow stop inside the base, and transformed. He placed a hand to his chassis. He felt empty suddenly from the thought of not being able to find out about the femme. He didn't understand it, but he knew the feeling was real.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ratchet knew Bumblebee was coming even before the door opened, and the yellow mech stormed up to him with more conviction in his optics than the medic had ever seen in the youngbot's entire structure ever before.

_I don't know who you are, femme, but I can't stay online without knowing who you are. I don't care if it offlines me to know._ Bumblebee thought then opened his mouth to speak.

"If you wanna know about her then sit down, kid, this is gonna take a while." Ratchet interrupted.

Bumblebee started, staring at the docbot with one of those same confused expressions he usually had. "Are you reading my thought processors, docbot?" He gasped.

"No!" Ratchet growled. "I just know you're gonna ask about Siren, so I-" The doc stopped.

"Siren!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "That's her!" He grabbed Ratchet's arms, and pulled him down. "Who is she, doc? Tell me! I have to know, or my servos are gonna explode!" He shouted.

Ratchet sighed as he often did when he was about to give very bad news that he couldn't avoid. "I mean it, Bumblebee, sit don before you fall down." He jerked his arms out of the yellow mech's grasp, and folded them.

Bumblebee climbed onto the repair station, and sat cross-legged. "Okay, now I'm sitting, so tell me who she is already!"

Ratchet's optics narrowed. "What made you think _I_ knew anything in the first place?" He frowned.

Bumblebee stood up, his patience ended, and shouted. "Because you were there! In my dream, you were there, and she was dead, but she couldn't have been dead, andIhavetoknowwhosheis,orI'mgonna-!"

Ratchet shocked Bumblebee.

Bumblebee fell onto the repair station with a thud, and rubbed his head.

"Alright, kid, you want the truth about her? Here it is, but you're not gonna like it." Ratchet sat down in his chair, and leaned back slightly. "Siren was in the academy with you about fifteen hundred stellar cycles ago."

Bumblebee wanted to laugh, he wanted to tell the doc he was wrong, and that he wasn't that old, but he didn't. For once, he kept his mouth plate shut, and listened.

Bumblebee's silence was a little disturbing to the medic, but he continued nonetheless. "Ya weren't much different back then, but you had a lot of promise. Then _she_ came along. Special Forces lieutenant Jazz introduced Siren to the academy. He was kind of her bodyguard, always standin' around watching after her. Frankly, it creeped-out a lot of bots, including you."

Bumblebee nodded slowly. He wanted to ask questions, but made like his mouth plate was soldered shut, and leaned forward with intense interest.

Ratchet pretended Bumblebee's silence didn't bother him, and continued still. "I don't think I need to tell you that you liked the femme. She was the exact opposite of you. Softspoken, polite, and a little naïve, but she wasn't afraid to admit it. You two stuck like glue, but the high council didn't like that very much. Anyway, to make a long story short-"

"Why?" Bumblebee asked, his expression unchanged.

Ratchet scratched his head. "Why make it short? I dunno, just-"

Bumblebee slammed his hands down on the table. "Why would the council care so much if she and I were friends?"

Ratchet let his hand hang for a moment. He had known what Bumblebee had meant, but he was avoiding some of the truth just because even the medic didn't understand some of it.

"It's need-to-know, kid, forget it." Ratchet leaned forward frowning, his hands on his knees.

Bumblebee leaned forward until he as sitting on his haunches, and glared something fierce that Ratchet had never seen in the bot before. "I_need_ to _know_." He growled uncharacteristically.

If the council ever found out about what Ratchet was going to say next, he would be melted down into scrap. He chuckled slightly. Maybe then he could get rid of this fragging guilt. Then again, they might erase everyone's memory, and start the whole slagging experiment over again.

"Ratchet!" Bumblebee exclaimed, staring the medic in the optics. He could see the medic's guilt, which led the yellow mech to believe Ratchet was not planning on telling him, and it was killing the medic inside-out. "Fine." He growled, and jumped off the table.

Ratchet would normally just let the youngbot walk out, but in truth, he couldn't stand to see Bumblebee tear himself up over her again. Not again.

"It was classified above top secret! Only three bots beneath the council knew." Ratchet called out.

Bumblebee stood in the doorway, his head hanging angrily. "Let me guess," He paused. "Lieutenant Jazz, Ultra Magnus," He looked over his shoulder. "And you." His optics met Ratchet's again.

The medic nodded.

The yellow mech turned, and walked toward Ratchet again. He felt his dream become more and more a part of reality he had long forgotten as if he had fallen asleep and never woken up until now.

Ratchet kept talking as Bumblebee approached him. "They didn't figure friendship into the equation, and decided training her undercover at the academy was too dangerous, so they made it look like her core processor shorted out, and offlined her."

Bumblebee walked back to the table, and sat on the edge. There was a short silence between them. "How do you fake something like that?" He asked idly, not really interested how you pretend to make it look like someone had a Cybertronian stroke, and died.

"It's easy, but it doesn't matter right now." Ratchet waved a hand at the subject as if wiping it away from the conversation. "The point is, you were meant to be there when it happened, and _meant_ to come to the infirmary."

Bumblebee nodded. "You were all standing around the table...she wasn't moving." His voice became low, and solemn. "I didn't want to believe it, and my logic circuits had an error."

Ratchet was only slightly surprised to hear Bumblebee say that. He knew this day would come, when Bumblebee remembered. He looked at the EMP emitter recently re-attached to his arm, and contemplated making all of this go away, but pushed the thought aside; it wasn't his job anymore.

Another silence ensued, this time filled by a loud thud in the hallway.

"What in the pit...?" Ratchet growled, and stood up. He walked over to the door, and pressed the release button. The door opened with a hermetic hiss, and both Bulkhead and Sari tumbled in.

Bumblebee chuckled slightly. The amusement park, he had almost forgotten, but he had one more question.

"So why the asteroids?" Bumblebee asked.

Ratchet turned. "Come again?" He squinted one eye skeptically.

Bumblebee rubbed his head with one hand. "I remember being assigned to clearing space gates, but why that job, why were you conveniently there?" He asked, his tone slightly demanding.

Bulkhead and Sari looked up at Ratchet, having heard most of the conversation through the door using Sari's key.

Ratchet smirked. "Had to keep you busy. I thought about sending you back to the academy, but the council thought that might jog your memory, so we put you to work on the condition that I keep both optics on ya." He chuckled.

Bumblebee felt a little better in a twisted sort of way, but something still nagged at him, and there would always be something, he knew, but now wasn't the time. The conversation could go on forever, he knew, but there more important things to do then sit around wondering why he had two lives, and how he was going to deal with them.

Sari caught Bumblebee looking at her, and grinned. "So, we still goin' to the amusement park?" she clasped her hands together. "Please come, I promise I won't make the rides go faster again."

Ratchet scoffed. "HA! Ya nearly took down the whole park last time!" He laughed condescendingly.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead laughed.

Sari pouted in such a way that she thought she was cute. "You can trust this face, can't you?"

Ratchet snorted sarcastically. "Not a chance, kid." He winked.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Optimus pressed a button to mute the infirmary sound output. He folded his arms, and turned to the black and gold mech standing next to him.

Prowl sat on a table, thinking about the conversation between Ratchet and Bumblebee.

A small red light blinked, pulling Optimus's attention. He pressed the blinking button, and gasped.

"What is it?" Prowl jumped off the table, and was at the console in one fluid movement.

"Hm, odd." Optimus hummed thoughtfully. "I could've sworn the computer picked up a Cybertronian signal."

Prowl rubbed his chin with one hand. "Perhaps the Decepticons?" He asked.

"Even so, they're not drawing attention to themselves." Optimus said.

"Could be bad." Prowl glanced at his leader.

"Could be nothing." Optimus said, though he wasn't sure he believed it.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The blue light on the console stopped blinking, and the white mech steering the ship shook his head. "Slagging shuttle."

"You asked for inconspicuous."

The white mech turned, and frowned slightly. "Yeah, inconspicuous, not a piece of Cybertron _junk_." He said to the femme leaning against the wall behind him.

"What's more inconspicuous that a junk ship?" She stepped forward, her body all black with light blue accents. She smiled, clasping her hands behind her back.

The white mech squinted one eye, frowning slightly.

The femme bowed her head slightly. "Thank you very much for all you have done, Jazz." She said with almost an apologetic tone. "I admit I could not have gotten this far without you."

Jazz sighed, and rubbed his neck. "My core processor must be fragged to let you talk me into this, Siren." He waved a hand.

Siren stepped up to the pilot's seat. "Then I guess we have something in common."

Jazz chuckled slightly. "Yeah, okay, you're welcome, but now we're in the middle of nowhere with no sign of the Ark." He said, his tone changing. "What are we doing out here anyway?"

Siren balled her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, didn't _they_ tell you to stay by me?"

Jazz nodded reluctantly.

"Then_we_ aren't doing anything out here. _You_ are following me, if anything you have protested my search from the beginning." Siren smiled then glanced at the scanner screen as she started to drift off in thought, but a small blue sphere caught her eye. "There!" She gasped.

As her finger touched the screen, the area magnified, and showed a planet made up primarily of water with a few large land masses, teaming with life forms of an unknown type. "What is this planet?" she asked.

Jazz stared at his reading. "I dunno," He looked at the black femme. "But I'm picking up Cybertronian signatures all concentrated in one primary area of the globe." He punched in a few keys, and the screen magnified until a large, heavily populated city filled the screen.

Siren shrugged, almost speechless. "What is it?" She asked.

The computer scanned the world.

"I'm picking up...information." Jazz said, a bit startled.

Siren started. "I don't understand." She shook her head slightly, at a loss.

Page after of page of information blinked across the screen almost on fast-forward, the computers downloading all the miscellaneous data into the two Autobots' processors.

After it was done, Jazz was unimpressed. "That's it?"

Siren stared thoughtfully at the screen now displaying the city once again. "If that information is in correlation to the Cybertronian signals then I think our search has ended here." She touched the screen. "In Detroit, Michigan, on this-as you say-middle of nowhere planet called Earth."

Jazz sighed. "I hope this is worth the court-martial I'm gonna be seein'."

Siren squeezed her hands together over her chassis. "So do I." She said worriedly.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Good? Bad? Feedback, people, come on! . 

R&R. Puh-lee-ez!


	3. Ordinary Miracle

OMGAWD YAY! Chapter 3 yayness!

I'm so glad you all like this story :DDDDDD

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Chapter 3-Ordinary Miracle**_

Siren watched the people rush about their day, watched the cars go back and forth bearing human being hurrying off to who-knows where. To the black femme, it was intriguing, but any human being it was just every day activities, and the two sports cars sitting by the side of the road, albeit illegally parked, weren't anything unusual. Illegal, but no unusual.

**Siren, may I suggest we leave before we're spotted? Don't forget there are Decepticons in this human city.** Jazz said in earnest.

Siren's optical sensors turned up as her optics scaled a strangely shaped building about twenty meters away. She examined it for a moment, and counted sixty-two organic workers, and five-hundred and sixteen robot workers.

For the first time in one thousand stellar cycles, Siren smiled at the exchange between the organic and the technological; a haven of two species working together the way she had only ever seen Cybertronians work together.

"I wonder, Jazz, is this what a miracle is?" Siren started to turn out onto the street, but the white sports car next to her pulled in front of his charge.

"I dunno whachu talkin' about, but we have to move before those authority bots get too interested." Jazz said, his scanners searching the skies, watching four small yellow flying robots with flashing red lights.

"Okay." Siren smiled though she knew Jazz could not see it due their both being in alt mode.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bumblebee walked along the park path, having lost track of Sari as the human child chased after Sparkplug the robot dog. The metal mutt had stolen Sari's key, and ran away with it. Bumblebee wasn't to worried since the All-spark infused key was probably safer _not_ in Sari's hands. The yellow mech chuckled to himself then looked up at the sky. A few fluffy, white clouds rolled overhead, blocking the sun for a moment. The youngbot still didn't quite understand weather, whether it be Earth or Cybertron, the thought of precipitation, sunshine, sudden downpours-all of it wasn't his area. He could vaguely remember someone asking him about rain once, but the memory was like a stop-sign in the distance; you can see the basic shape of it, and you know instinctively what it means, but you still can't read it clearly.

Lining the park, trees taller than Bumblebee reached green-leafed branches to the sky, wishing silently they could be taller.

It was commonplace on Earth to see such beauty in nature, but to Bumblebee, a visitor from an outside world, the planet itself was like a small miracle in the making. He had never quite known what a miracle was until coming to Earth, and suddenly felt like he saw them everyday.

Or maybe he was just getting too sentimental because of what Ratchet had told him.

Bumblebee had always thought life given by the Allspark was a gift to be cherished, not something to be used for battle. No matter how much he tried, the yellow mech had a difficult time trying to understand how the Autobot Council could used Siren to fight their war.

If what Ratchet said was right, Bumblebee and Siren were two pods in a stasis hold. Despite his broken memory, and the uncertainty of whether Siren had actually existed, or if she was just a dreambot, Bumblebee desperately wanted to see her right now.

He tried to remember her face, maybe tried too hard. The yellow mech stopped walking, and stared helplessly out at the path ahead of him, no one in sight. "Siren." He murmured, a drop of coolant leaking from his right optic, and falling down the right side of his faceplate. "I want to remember you." He said to the quiet park, sounds of the city seemed to be far away right then. "Please, Siren." He looked up at the clouds.

Sari ran over the hill, Sparkplug back on his leash, and her key safely back around her neck. The red-haired girl spotted Bumblebee standing in the middle of the path, staring up at the sky like a dope, and chuckled. She opened her mouth to call out to her yellow mechanical friend, but the Autobot let out a yell before the human could say anything.

"SIREEEEEEN!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Siren slammed on her brakes, and scanned the alleyway. "Did you hear something?" She extended her audio sensors like a satellite dish on the roof of the car, the metal dish spinning slowly, searching for the sound.

"No, I didn't hear anything." Jazz crouched ahead in robot form, scanning for the Decepticon signals they had detected earlier.

A drop landed on siren's hood, and the dish retracted hurriedly. "Did you feel that?" she gasped, and transformed to robot mode.

Jazz frowned. "I told you to stay in vehicle form."

Another drop landed on Siren's shoulder.

Then another.

And another.

The rain patted faster and faster, making Siren smile. She lifted her arms pools of water gathering in her palms.

"Rain." Siren giggled slightly. "I remember rain." She smiled slightly.

Jazz started. "Siren." He stared at her at a loss for words.

"He's here." Siren's smile grew. "I can feel it." She looked at Jazz, grinning then turned tail, and ran back toward the street.

Ran had taken them apart, and now Siren was sure it would bring them back together again. The black and blue femme ran down the street, not caring who saw her, or who pointed. She could feel him here in the city, standing under the same sky, feeling the same rain.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Two yellow birds flew past Bumblebee, but the yellow mech wasn't paying attention. His sensors were on high alert, and something was coming. It had Cybertronian signature, but the rain interfered with his sensors, and made it difficult to discern whether the signal was Autobot or Decepticon.

"Sari, get behind me." Bumblebee instructed, turning to face the direction he'd come from.

Sari ran behind Bumblebee, Sparkplug held in her arms. She gulped, and stared up at her yellow mech friend in a panic.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

To yellow birds made it to their nest just as a black and blue femme ran past, smiling. She could feel him stronger now, her sensors detected a Cybertronian signature ahead, and her spark became overjoyed

It had been so long, too long in fact, since Siren had even hear Bumblebee's name in passing. She could hear Jazz behind her, calling for her to stop, transform, and hide, but she was done hiding, done running away from the world. This was her chance to start over. War was all she had ever known, but it stopped here and now, on this little planet in the middle of nowhere.

When Bumblebee had woken up that morning, he had himself convinced it was all just a dream. Everything Ratchet had said, everything he had seen or felt since his nightmare.

Now, here, he knew it was all real. The dream _had_ happened, the femme _did_ exist; he was even older than he thought, but it didn't change the way he felt at that precise nanosecond.

She had always been a part of his spark, and somehow he had known it, but today he was sure. The signal drawing nearer was so familiar, he could have identified it in his recharge cycle, and in all fairness he had, he just hadn't realized it yet.

Siren ran through the rain despite the thunder, and her bodyguard's calls. One-hundred meters and she knew he would be there.

Fifty meters

Bumblebee stared intently. The signal drew closer. Twenty meters away, he should be able to see it by now.

Bumblebee gasped as the figure came into view. A black Cybertronian ran toward him. A larger, white mech was behind it, but Bumblebee hardly noticed.

Siren could see the yellow mech ahead of her, but was it really Bumblebee? She slowed her pace, and stopped ten meters away from him.

The two stared at each other. The yellow mech looked a little different, but all in all he was exactly the same as she remembered him.

Bumblebee silently cursed his memory banks. The black femme stared at him smiling, rain pouring down on her head. The yellow mech narrowed one optic. He could feel it in his spark that this was her, she looked exactly as she did in his dream.

Black femme legs, curved body, a definitely femme chassis, and the wiry blue lines throughout her body that stood her out from other mechs had changed to blue flames on her legs probably spawned from her alt mode. His blue optics rose to meet hers, and he started. He hadn't seen her optics in his dream, and they appeared a startling yellow.

Siren had to find her vocal processor before she could speak to the yellow mech. "Bumblebee?" she whispered.

Bumblebee started at the sound of his own name, and as if by instinct, he heard his voice respond semi-automatically.

"Siren."


	4. Can't Stop the Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

_**Chapter 4-Can't Stop the Rain**_

Siren stared up at Ratchet, not sure what to say. She turned her gaze upward to the ceiling, her optics fixed on the empty white of the lights. Emotions warred within her, each wanting to win out.

"Tell me again." Siren whispered, sorrow starting to win out against her other feelings.

Ratchet placed a hand on Siren's shoulder. "Bumblebee is..." He looked at Ultra Magnus standing at the foot of the station Siren lay on.

The blue mech nodded.

"Gone." Ratchet said barely above a whisper.

Jazz stood by Siren's opposite side. He clenched one hand into a fist, his optics shut in thought.

Siren sat up slowly, and looked around the infirmary at nothing in particular. "Gone?" She asked softly. "Gone where?" She turned her head sharply to Ratchet. "Why didn't he say goodbye?" she asked.

Deep in Ratchet's optics, the medic tried to mask his guilt, but guilt for what? It was enough to make Siren suspicious of what the medic said next.

"He has been re-assigned."

Siren pondered the statement for a moment. She lowered her optics. It was unusual for an academy student to be abruptly re-assigned without first graduating.

Ultra Magnus held out a hand to the femme, smiling a smile Siren suddenly didn't trust at all.

"You should rest after your ordeal today." The Autobot leader said.

Siren narrowed her optics slightly. She knew she had not had an ordeal, but she could still feel the pulsing inside her core processor where the charge had been let off. She _knew_ some bot had fixed her to short out, but why? Why was she suddenly second-guessing everything? Why did she suddenly distrust those who had protected her for so many stellar cycles?

_Because you know they're lying._ Siren thought, looking up at the blue mech standing at the foot of her station.

Suddenly, she felt so isolated from Ratchet, Jazz, and especially Ultra Magnus. Siren knew she had been created for war; made to fight perfectly, but something had gone wrong. They were scared now. Her blue optics shifted to Ratchet, who tried to look busy adjusting the electromagnetic beam on his left arm. Something had spooked Ultra Magnus in particular.

And now he had hurt the only bot Siren had ever cared about.

Siren allowed Ultra Magnus to escort her to her quarters away from the academy barracks. She nodded politely as the leader left her in Jazz's care.

Jazz stood by the closed door as Siren walked to her recharge station, and lie back. She made a silent promise to herself that she would find Bumblebee no matter what. Her optics shifted to Jazz, and she opened her mouth to ask him straight out if Ultra Magnus was still telling the truth. It wasn't a strange question, she asked the white mech every day. It was in her nature to be suspicious; it was how the Autobot council wanted her to be.

"Yes." Jazz said before Siren could ask. "Bumblebee is still alive."

Siren sat up, frowning slightly. "That's not what I was going to ask at all." She said matter-of-factly. "You are getting sloppy with your pre-emptive answers."

Jazz smirked. "Guess I'll have to work on that." He chuckled slightly.

Siren turned so her legs swung off the edge of the station, and stared her bodyguard straight in the visor. "Where is Bumblebee?" She asked with earnest. "Is what Ratchet said, true? Is he gone?" She asked all at once. "Jazz!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, I ain't an answer droid, so calm down." The lieutenant exclaimed, holding up his hands in exasperation.

Siren slouched away slightly. "Sorry." She murmured.

Jazz sighed. "I know what you're thinking, and I'm telling you right now it's a bad idea."

"What's a bad idea?" Siren asked. As Siren's bodyguard, Jazz had become skilled at pre-empting her questions, and generally bad idea.

Jazz's visor leveled with Siren's gaze.

"Oh." Siren crossed one ankle over the other, and set her hands in her lap. "You mean my latest idea to leave the base?"

Jazz folded his arms, and deepened his frown.

"I want to find Bumblebee," Siren looked up at the mech. "I'm going with or without your help, Jazz."

Jazz sighed, and placed a hand over his visor as he shook his head. "I must be outta my processors." He groaned.

Siren's spark brightened, and she had to hide her delight from her face. "We'll need to secure a vessel." She said pointedly.

Siren smiled.

"Don't smile, this is a bad idea." Jazz frowned.

Siren nodded, forcing her smile away.

Jazz sighed. "I need time."

Siren nodded. "Just keep doin' what ya do until then."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Siren stared at Bumblebee in almost disbelief. For one thousand stellar cycles she had searched for the yellow mech. Now he stood here before her clear as day as the setting sun wore away slowly. She knew someday she may have to leave him again, but right now, right here, she would stay.

Drops of coolant slipped down Siren's faceplate from her optics.

Bumblebee stepped forward, and reached out a hand to the black mech. His thumb brushed across the right side of siren's face, under her right optic, smearing the tears away.

Siren smiled, the feeling of Bumblebee's hand on her cheek all she had wanted for so long.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Having secured a junk ship, Jazz prepped the ship for launch.

Siren stood by a small window in the cockpit, hugging her arms. Obtaining the ship was too easy for them, which could only mean one thing for the pair. "They know, don't they?" She asked softly, turning to look at her bodyguard.

Jazz paused, and looked at Siren. He shook his head, but it was in his optics that Siren was right.

The black femme knew Jazz worked for the council, but she also knew he wouldn't turn her in; he would have already if it were Jazz's intention.

Siren wobbled slightly, her optics closing for a moment. She braced one hand against the wall, and held her head in the opposite hand.

She hadn't had a recharge cycle in over twenty megacycles, and it was starting to wear on her processors, but the femme's spark felt like it would fade if she were forced to go on with her lifecycle without Bumblebee.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The precipitation increased around the two Autobots, the rain pouring harder, the clouds turning black above them. The femme placed her hand over the yellow mech's.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to find you." Siren hiccupped on a sob.

Bumblebee started. "Hey come on, don't cry." His optics widened.

Siren shook her head. "I can't help it." She laughed, hugging Bumblebee.

"Woah!" Bumblebee fell back, Siren's arms around his neck.

"I'm so happy to see you, Bumblebee!" She laughed. "I haven't been myself without you!" She exclaimed joyously.

Bumblebee pushed Siren to arms' length, and stared at her. "I haven't been myself since I had that dream about you!" He exclaimed.

Siren started, and stood up. "Dream?" She gasped.

Jazz grabbed Siren's arm, and pulled her back.

Siren turned on her bodyguard angrily. "Dream?" She snapped at the white mech. "Why would he have dreams about me, and not know me?" She demanded, optics flaring angrily.

"I'll explain later!" Jazz pulled Siren, and started to run, but the black femme dug her heels into the dirt path, growling.

"You will explain _now_!" Siren sobbed angrily. "What did you do to him?"

"I can't explain now! We got Decepticons!" Jazz shouted, pulling Siren's arm. "We gotta make tracks!"

Siren looked at Bumblebee.

The yellow mech stood quickly. "Wait, please don't go! Tell me who you are!" He reached out a hand.

Siren let Jazz pull her away as the sound of jet engines roared overhead.

"NOW!" Jazz barked.

Siren couldn't believe what was happening. Bumblebee did not recognize her, and the black femme got the distinct feeling Jazz knew that before he had brought Siren halfway across the galaxy.

Rage, regret, and sorrow filled her, and brought the harshness of reality down upon her. Now she wondered what else Jazz had _not_ told her about Bumblebee's disappearance, and started to distrust the white mech.

Jazz pushed Siren into an abandoned warehouse, and closed the door. His sensors did not detect any Cybertronian signatures besides himself and Siren. He looked at the black femme sitting on the floor, her optics fixed on the cement under her.

"We had orders." Jazz said.

"What did you do?" Siren murmured.

"I couldn't stop it." Jazz insisted.

"What did you do?" Siren repeated.

"We could only try and make it temporary." Jazz persisted.

Siren slammed one fist down, the cement creating a spider web of cracks under it. "What. Did. You. Do?!" She exclaimed, coolant leaking from her glaring eyes.

Jazz averted his visor's gaze, and folded his arms.

Siren was silent as she waited for the white mech's answer.

"You weren't supposed to make friends, at least the council didn't expect you to." Jazz started slowly. "Bumblebee," He sighed, and leaned against the closed door. "He was an unexpected variable." The lieutenant looked at Siren, but the black femme was unmoving. "The council ordered Bumblebee's memory erased, but the council couldn't just do it the easy way."

Siren's glared turned down a notch.

Jazz continued. "A short had been planted in your core processor; designed to activate if necessary."

"Necessary?" Siren shrieked. "You erased me from his memory!" She stood up, and threw her body against Jazz. "You call that necessary?!"

Jazz groaned against the girl's weight; Springer had taught her well. "Ratchet...lowered...the intensity," He gasped as Siren gave his body a finite shove then stepped back. "We knew how much the kid meant to ya, so Ratchet tried to make the electro magnet low enough, so the youngbot's memory cells weren't completely erased, but strong enough, so the council's monitors would render it satisfactory." He explained.

Siren took a moment to take in the information. In short, Jazz and Ratchet had plotted to only semi-erase Bumblebee's memory.

"On top of that, Ratchet convinced the council to let him accompany Bumblebee on his new assignment as an asteroid tech. The doc's been lookin' after him ever since."

Siren placed a hand over her spark. "But if Bumblebee doesn't remember me..." She sulked, and looked up at Jazz. "What's the point of being here with him?"

Jazz smiled. "That's where you come in."


	5. Find Yourself

Yay! Chapter 5!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. Wish it did, but I don't.

Challenge! for you artists out there, let's how Siren looks in your mind! Get creative, or make stick figure! It you have Deviantart, send me a note with the link to the drawing. Don't have deviant art? PM me, and we'll work something out. This isn't really a "Contest" persay, just my curiosity getting the better of me.Think I'm crazy? Good! Draw something a crazy TF fan would like then! I'm gonna draw Siren too, it's not necessarily the "right" way. 

Love you all, can't wait to see if anyone actually takes up my challenge. I might give you some kind of fiction-related reward, or a drawing or something if you try REALLY REALLY hard!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Chapter 5-Find Yourself**_

"Comin' your way, little buddy!" Bulkhead drew his arm back, and threw the ball harder than necessary, sending it soaring through the sky.

"Way to go, Bulkhead." Sari folded her arms.

"Oops," the hulking Autobot scratched his head. "My bad."

"Don't worry, I'll get it!" Bumblebee exclaimed excitedly, and ran after the ball. He caught it some forty yards away in the dog park, and hurried back to his game-mates.

Bumblebee walked slowly back toward his friends, thinking about his dream, and how the black femme had gotten to Earth. He vaguely recognized the white mech that had taken her away as special forces lieutenant Jazz; he answered to Ultra Magnus directly.

He saw the white mech, and black femme clear day in his mind, but knew they were nowhere in sight. He could almost remember meeting the femme, but couldn't remember where or when, all he knew was lieutenant Jazz had been there as well along with someone else he couldn't remember.

Bumblebee sensed his dream, and flashes memories were changing him, making him remember who he was, and forget who he is. He grimaced, clutching the football in one hand, his optics squeezed shut. He didn't want to forget who is, but he also didn't want to forget...her.

"Bumblebeeeeee!" Sari yelled as loud as she could. "Come on, we're two down!" She insisted.

"Yeah, come on,_ little_ buddy!" Bulkhead teased. "Let's see you get past me!"

"Little?" Bumblebee snapped indignantly. "I'll show you who's little!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Siren walked along the pier, her eyes cast down into the water. She watched the ripples being pulled inexplicably toward the cement then back out again. She smiled slightly, and turned to the white mech keeping an ever-vigilant watch over her.

"There aren't oceans back on Cybertron, are there?" the black femme asked, crouching down.

Jazz smiled. "Not like this, there aren't. I saw a smelting pool once that seemed to be as big as the ocean, but I could still see the Autobots working at the south end."

Siren stared down at her reflection then turned her face toward the sky. "Maybe it's because water falls from the sky here, and the surface isn't as hot as on Cybertron, so all the rain puddles up, and made the oceans."

Jazz laughed. "You can think that if you want." He shook his head in amusement.

Siren swiped some water at Jazz, half-pouting, half-smiling. "You're teasing me again." She giggled.

"Hey, you robots!" A human dockworker shouted. "We got some big crates, and our crane is broken, you mind givin' us a hand?"

Siren beamed, and stood up. "Oh, yes, we would be happy to help, you!" She exclaimed happily.

Jazz rolled his head then placed his hand over his visor.

"Come on, Jazz, they need help!" Siren took Jazz's arm, and pulled him along as she followed the dockworker.

The two Autobots helped the humans unload crates of yoga balls, and as a reward, the chief dockworker gave one to each of them; not sure if robots could use yoga balls, but it was a reasonable reward nonetheless.

Siren found inexplicable happiness in tossing the blue ball into the air, catching it, and throwing it up again. Then she stopped catching the ball, and just hit it with her hands, keeping it aloft, and smiling. It was the perfect size for an Autobot, and brought the femme such joy she couldn't stop playing with it.

Jazz smiled slightly, carrying his under his right arm. He watched the femme, realizing that erasing Bumblebee's memory was exactly what the black femme next to him had needed. If Ratchet hadn't carried out the orders for the council, no one would be on this backwater planet of such fascinating creatures, and siren would still be a tool of war, and in the service of the militia, probably bombing something somewhere.

Siren caught the ball, smiling widely. She turned to Jazz, and her smile faded slightly when she saw the white mech staring at her with such a serious expression.

"What?" Siren chuckled nervously.

Jazz snapped out of his thoughts, and smiled. "Catch." He tossed the other ball to Siren. Siren gasped, and tossed the ball she held up to catch the one Jazz threw at her. The first one came down, and she threw up the second.

Jazz laughed, and started to walk on.

"Hey!" Siren called, walking shakily, and juggling the two yoga balls. "Where you going? Don't leave me!" She whined.

"I ain't leavin' ya, just teasing." Jazz laughed.

"But where are you going?" Siren called, getting the hang of juggling.

"Gonna visit an old friend." The white mech turned, and smirked at the femme.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ratchet silently enjoyed his stasis nap, arms folded as he sat in his chair in the med bay. Bumblebee ran through, followed by Bulkhead, and Sari, all shouting, and playing football still.

"Throw it here, Bumblebee!" Sari exclaimed.

"Here it comes!" Bumblebee threw the football.

"Look out!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

The football hit Ratchet in the back of the head, and the medic slowly opened his optics. He turned, picked up the football, and tossed it to Bulkhead then turned back around, his mind completely pre-occupied with a nagging feeling; like guilt, but more like karma coming to get him.

"Hey, docbot, you okay?" Bumblebee asked, sidling toward the door.

Ratchet frowned slightly. "Something's coming. Be on your guard." He said, stood up, and walked out of the med bay.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Sari all looked at each other.

"Don't look at me, I dunno what he's talkin' about." Bulkhead squinted one eye. _But it sure bothers him just like that name does. Siren...wonder what it means?_ He thought.

"Bulkhead, come on!" Sari called as he and Bumblebee ran out the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ratchet walked with purpose to the command center, arriving just as Optimus walked out. 

"Ah, Ratchet, just the bot I was looking for." Optimus clapped a hand down on Ratchet's shoulder. "I just got a message from an unexpected source."

"Let me guess," Ratchet grumbled. "Some bot from special forces." He asked, knowingly.

Optimus started. "H-how did you know that?" he gasped. "Were you expecting it?"

"Kid, I've been _waiting_ for that call for over one-thousand solar cycles. Now it came, and the last you want to worry about is who it's from, but what they have to say." Ratchet growled, folding his arms.

Prowl walked out of the command center. "Do you know what they want?" he asked.

Ratchet sighed. "Yeah," He cast his optics down to the floor. "Could be the lost her, could be they want me to restart her again; who knows."

"Whoever_they_ are," Prowl started. "They are coming here. In fact, they should be here by now."

A blue yoga ball bounced past the three mechs in the hall; three pairs of blue optics watching it, all wondering the same thing. 

"No, come back!" A femme voice laughed.

"Hey! What'd I tell you about gettin' away from me?" Jazz called.

Siren ran past the three mechs, and picked up the ball, which had ricocheted off of the wall, and landed in an empty oil drum. "Gotcha." Siren was in a particularly good mood that day since helping the human dockworkers, and felt it could only get better. She turned, and grinned. "Got it, Jazz!"

Ratchet stared at the femme. The last thing he had expected the to see was Siren. Maybe Ultra Magnus, looking for Siren, or the missing asteroid crew, or the Allspark, but not the black femme standing before him now.

Siren noticed the three mechs, and her smile only grew. "Hello." She turned to Optimus. "My name is Siren," She pointed to Jazz. "That's my bodyguard Jazz, don't mind him, he's grumpy."

"I know someone grumpier." Optimus chuckled, not bothering to glance at Ratchet, and see the medic's frowning face.

"I'm standing right here, y'know." Ratchet grumbled.

Siren turned, and looked at the medic. She had to stare for a moment then her smile faded slightly. "Hello, Ratchet." She said softly. This was it, the special forces were already here, and she would be shipped back to Cybertron. She looked down at the ball in her arms. "If you're going to take me back, can I at least take the ball with me?" She asked, hopefully.

Ratchet grumbled. "I don't have time for your namby pamby nonsense, I'm going to take a statis nap." He walked back to the medical bay without another word.

The smile returned to Siren's face as the mech walked away.

"Get yer keister in here, Jazz!" Ratchet snapped as he entered the med bay.

Jazz walked past Optimus, Prowl, and Siren, and tossed his blue yoga ball to Bumblebee as he past the two youngbots standing in the hall.

"Have fun, kids." Jazz waved, and the door closed behind him.

"Wow." Bulkhead blinked, only slightly disturbed by the white mech. Everyone who was anyone knew of the special forces lieutenant, but few actually saw him so close. His gaze traveled to the side, and he saw a black femme staring at him, and looked around flustered. "Bumblebee," Bulkhead nudged Bumblebee with his right elbow. "Bumblebee." He said more insistently.

Bumblebee turned. "Did you see that, Bulkhead?" He gawked at his large, green companion.

"You met, didn't you?" Siren walked forward, holding her yoga ball. "I mean, he pulled me away so fast, you probably didn't know who he was, but...still..." she rambled nervously.

Bumblebee shrugged. "Guess I should remember him. He was always shadowing you; creeped the slag outta me sometimes." He said without realizing it.

"I knew it!" Siren dropped her ball, and balled her hands on her hips. "You said he didn't bother you, but I always thought you were lying." She laughed.

Bumblebee squinted one optic.

"Sorry, I'm probably getting ahead of myself." Siren picked up the ball, and held it. The femme pretended to be interested in the hallway, but was really embarrassed to look at Bumblebee. Knowing the yellow mech didn't _really_ remember the academy, and their friendship was heartbreaking, but little by little the femme wanted to return his memory banks to normal no matter what she had to do.

Bumblebee smirked at the femme's embarrassed silence. He noticed how she seemed to just get cuter the more she shuffled her feet, and pretended not to notice Bumblebee staring at her. Her body language was awkward, like she wanted something, but was too afraid to ask. The yellow mech opened his mouth to ask, but the femme interrupted him.

"Can I hug you, Bumblebee?" Siren asked.

Before Bumblebee could answer, Siren tossed the yoga ball aside, and hugged him, her face pressed against his chassis. "I looked everywhere for you," She cried softly. "You left," She tried not to cry; she had been trained to deal with all kinds of situations. "I'm sorry I'm so weak, but I had to find you."

Again, Bumblebee tried to answer, but the med bay doors opened, and Jazz stepped out. "Siren."

Siren quickly rubbed the tears out of her eyes, and turned. "What?" She said firm.

Jazz's gaze shifted from Siren to Bumblebee then he gestured to the med bay. "Let's talk." He said.

Siren nodded. She glanced around for the ball, picked it up from next to Sari then walked into the med bay.

There was something familiar about the awkward way Siren tried to be open and closed at the same time, the way she held onto the ball like a precious talisman, and pretended it was business. A smile slowly spread on his face from the feeling of the femme hugging him; that was familiar too. Everything about the way she would do something so normal as hugging another then turn around, and try to look like nothing had happened. Bumblebee surmised it was just the way she was, ad he told himself there was no other way she could be...but why? There were still pieces of the puzzle missing in his mind, but he knew there were there, scattered. The only draw back is every piece fit to one-another, if that made any sense at all, which it didn't. It was like one of Sari's jigsaw puzzles, but the pieces were less obvious, and only had two different shapes, and every round piece fit into every round opening, so he couldn't tell what went where...it reminded him of Siren somehow. Everything fit, so nothing fit.

But he would make it fit.

"What's with her and that ball?" Bulkhead asked confusedly.

Sari lie on the ball Bumblebee had dropped, smiling. "I dunno, but I like this one a lot." She sighed.

"That's just the way she is." Bumblebee said absently, and looked at Bulkhead. "Siren." He smiled thoughtfully.

Bulkhead started. Siren. The name Ratchet had said. He looked at the med bay doors. "So, that's her." He muttered.

"Whadja say?" Bumblebee tilted his head, and squinted one eye. Was that a tinge of jealously he was feeling? Yes. Yes it was, and Bulkhead better stay away from _his_ femme, or...Bumblebee lowered his shaking fist, and his faceplate grew hot, and turned slightly orange.

"What's the matter with you? You've been actin' weird ever since you had that bogus nightmare!" Bulkhead exclaimed, holding up one wrecking ball hand.

"She's not bogus!" Bumblebee shouted, jumping on Bulkhead.

Optimus and Prowl broke up the two Autobots, and Sari rescued the yoga ball, standing on a crate, and watching with one raised eyebrow. 

"Sheesh." Sari shook her head, sitting on the yoga ball.

"Break it up, both of you!" Optimus shouted, pushing Bulkhead back.

"I don't gotta take this from you, Bumblebee!" Bulkhead shouted. "I don't care if she's real, fake, a Decepticon, or whatever!" He snapped. "You're different, and it's all because of _her_. I wish you never had that lousy dream!" 


	6. Because You Live

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

_**Chapter 6-Because You Live**_

Bumblebee couldn't explain to Bulkhead about the black femme, but knew deep down he deserved the truth, and the yellow mech made a mental not to tell his friend as soon as the truth was clear. He sat in his room now, staring out the window at the street, but his mind was far away.

On Cybertron to be exact, buried in the dream he had two nights ago, wondering what had happened to Siren that day that had made her seem offline, yet here she was online, active, and happier than his vague memories of her could ever have imagined she could be. He heard a knock at his door, but didn't turn.

"S'open!" He called distractedly.

The door opened, and Ratchet stood there. "Hey kid, you got a nanosec?" He asked, walking in.

Bumblebee turned, and started. "Hey docbot," He came out of his thoughts. "Uh, sorry about earlier, y'know runnin' around in your space, and all." He chuckled nervously. "Didn't mean anything by it."

Ratchet shook his head. "Doesn't matter," He waved his hand dismissively. "Listen kid, I got somethin' I gotta confess to ya, but you're not gonna like it at all." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Bumblebee squinted one optic skeptically. "You're not gonna kiss me, are ya?" He grimaced.

Ratchet growled. "If you're not going to take me seriously, you probably deserve what I did to ya." It was an awkward way of getting Bumblebee's attention to the subject, but it seemed to have worked as Bumblebee leaned back slightly, utterly shocked.

"What did you do?" The yellow mech asked slowly, not sure he really wanted to know.

Ratchet sighed, and sat down on the windowsill across from Bumblebee. "First you need to know a little background about your femme friend, Siren."

Bumblebee hesitated to say anything.

"She isn't exactly your run-of-the-mill bot," Ratchet paused. "She-"

"She's a weapon." Bumblebee interrupted.

Ratchet started. "H-how-..."

"I don't know how to explain it. I just know, docbot." Bumblebee pulled his knees up to his chest, and hugged them.

Ratchet sighed. "She was never supposed to make friends." The medic sighed. "If I could go back and do one thing different at the risk of being discharged, I would never have erased your memory."

Bumblebee openly gawked, horrified, and angry all at once. "You-"

Ratchet held up a hand. "The council demanded Siren be "re-educated" as they called it. Basically they wanted me to erase both your memories, and start the whole experiment over again."

Bumblebee glowered. "What exactly _is_ the experiment?" He demanded.

Ratchet looked guilty more than anything else. "A scientist named Wheeljack infused the power of the Allspark into a protoform femme, making her the ultimate warrior. She has been "re-educated" over six-hundred times. I refused to make it six-hundred-and-one."

Bumblebee's expression softened slightly. "My dream was...?" He let the word hang in the air un-answered.

"It ain't a dream, kid," Ratchet placed a hand on Bumblebee's head. "They're memories; the ones I told the council I erased for good."

Bumblebee felt like he would die just then. "Then who am I?"

"You're just Bumblebee, but you were in the Autobot academy about fifteen-hundred or so stellar cycles ago." Ratchet patted Bumblebee's head.

Bumblebee looked up, his optics wide. "I'm as old as you?!" He exclaimed.

"Don't be a smartaft, kid." Ratchet glared at the youngbot. "You're not much different than you used to be, 'cept you're more of a hothead now than you ever were." He stood up.

Bumblebee smirked. "I must've been at the top of my class." He folded his arms, and crossed his legs haughtily.

Ratchet grumbled, and shook his head. "Hot-roddin' punk." He walked toward the door.

Bumblebee chuckled, and leaned back against the windowsill, his attention starting back toward the traffic outside.

"Not much different?" Bumblebee asked the faint yellow reflection in the dirty window. "Feels like two different bots in my head right now." He pondered over the Bumblebee that went to the Autobot academy, and what he must've been like, but more importantly, who he was to Siren.

"Hello in there." Siren called sweetly. "Can Bumblebee come out and play?" She teased.

Bumblebee turned, and couldn't help but smile at the black femme standing in the doorway.

Siren slowly approached Bumblebee, her arms behind her back, and a slight smile on her face. She stood next to him, and sighed.

"W-what?" Bumblebee stammered, squinting one optic.

Siren playfully slapped Bumblebee's shoulder then ran to the door. "Tag, you're it!" She giggled, and disappeared down the hallway.

Bumblebee stared after the black femme, one eye squinted. He had been sitting in his quarters contemplating Siren, and who she was, or who _he_ was, and what they had together that would make her so familiar with him.

Now he thought he had maybe been thinking too much when he should just ask her, but did he really want to know?

It was in her optics when she looked at him, and the way she walked in and tagged him just then all told him to stand up, and chase after her. This time he would not be chasing a ghost, or a dream. He would catch Siren, and ask her about Cybertron, and why he did not remember the majority of what happened.

Knowing what he had to do, Bumblebee ran out of his quarters to see Siren standing in the hall just outside.

The black femme laughed, and trotted down the hall.

"You're gonna have to run faster than that to get away from me!" Bumblebee called.

Siren turned at the fork in the hall leading toward the med bay. "Who ever said I wanted to get away from you?" she winked, and disappeared down the corridor.

Bumblebee started, the feeling of déjà vu coming back to him as he ran cautiously down the hall after the femme.

The barracks were like a maze, twisting halls, dead ends, offices connected two hallways, creating shortcut, and ways to cheat for the yellow mech.

Bumblebee ran through an empty office. It was well past dark, and the halls were dark and quiet.

"Alpha." A femme's voice sang through the dark.

Bumblebee ducked behind a desk, and replied in a mocking deep voice. "Trion."

The femme giggled, and drew nearer. "Alpha." She moaned like a ghost.

"Trion." Bumblebee said in high pitched voice, scurrying around the desk, and running out of the room.

"I see you!" Siren turned, a light beam from her left shoulder scanning the dark. She could hear his footsteps running down the hall, and turned. She tiptoed sideways down the hall, extending one hand out in front of her light like a giant shadow claw.

Bumblebee turned another corner, and came upon a pile of junk covered by a brown tarp. He lifted the tarp, and ducked under it.

"Alpha." Siren called softly. "Alpha."

Bumblebee saw the light from Siren's shoulder cast a soft glow over the hall, and suppressed a laugh. The black femme's feet passed, and he stood up silently.

"Alpha!" Siren exclaimed, turning the corner past the junk in hopes of seeing Bumblebee there. No yellow mech. "Slag." She sighed, and turned around.

"Trion!" Bumblebee engulfed Siren in the tarp, both falling to the floor laughing.

"Bumblebee!" Siren giggled.

"Bumblebee!" Sari shrieked.

"What?" The yellow mech started, looking down at the red-haired human girl glowering at him. "Are we playing tag or what?" She folded her arms.

Bumblebee grinned, and tapped Sari's head. "Tag, no tag-backs!" The yellow mech laughed, running down the hall.

"Heey!" Sari ran after him. "No fair, she said you weren't playing!"

"Do you believe _everything_ you're told?" Bumblebee teased.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Sari shouted.

"What's goin' on?" Bulkhead asked, stupefied.

Sari turned, and grinned mischievously. "Hey there Bulkhead."

Bumblebee approached the med office, but didn't see Siren anywhere. She couldn't have gotten _this_ far, could she? There wasn't much anywhere to go back here except for the med bay. The yellow mech poked his head in, and saw Ratchet in a stasis nap, but didn't detect any other Autobot signatures.

A brief flash of an Autobot signature passed behind him. "Siren?" He called, looking around the hall. He heard a giggle, and walked back down the hall toward the fork in the corridor. He smiled knowingly, and called out mischievously. "_Alpha_."

_"Trion!_" Siren called back from the adjacent hall. The old factory wasn't as diverse as the barracks he had recalled, but it had its own hiding places.

Bumblebee walked down the hall then crouched down, crawling closer to a grouping of barrels. "Alpha." He sidled up next to the barrels, and slowly stood up, peering over the edge.

No Siren.

Two arms wrapped around him, and held him tightly. "Trion." Siren murmured against his back.

The pair lay under the tarp on the floor.

"Got you." Siren beamed, snuggling against the yellow mech.

"Technically, _I _got _you_." Bumblebee smirked, his arms still holding the tarp around the femme's body.

Siren's smile fell slightly. "Bumblebee?" She murmured.

The yellow mech looked puzzled. "Hey come on, don't look like that."

"But how long do you think we can play games before _they_ find us. I like being here better than that room I have to-"

Bumblebee pressed his mouthplate against hers to silence her. He hated to hear her talk about _**the room**_. She made it sound horrible, and as of late the black femme seemed to like it less and less.

Siren reluctantly pulled away from the yellow mech. "Don't do that." She sulked, turning her head away from the mech.

Bumblebee sat up, pushing the tarp aside. "Do they control your spark now, too?"

Siren sat up next to the mech. "You say that like it's news to you." She said solemnly.

Bumblebee looked at Siren. "So if I said I love you, you would say whatever you've been programmed to say?" He frowned.

Siren sighed, smiling slightly. "I would say-"

"Bumblebee!" Siren shook the yellow mech. He had stopped answering her, and stared dazedly at the femme for a few minutes. "Say something, you short-circuit!"

Bumblebee declined his head, and looked at the femme. He leaned forward, and pressed his mouth plate to hers. As quickly as he had kissed her, he pulled away. "What would you say?" he asked.

Siren gasped, and took a step away from the yellow mech. "Bumblebee."

"Ratchet told me everything," Bumblebee said firmly. "About the academy, about you, and wiping my memory."

Siren averted her eyes guiltily. "I don't suppose he told you _why_ your memory was erased, did he?" She asked, trembling slightly.

"Weapons," Bumblebee said slowly. "Don't need friends."

Siren's optics widened sadly. "Or lovers." Coolant tears welled, and she turned her back to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee grabbed Siren's arm, and turned her around. "What did you say?"

"It's a human term. It describes a relationship more intimate than friends. I found it to be a suitable description for our companionship back on Cybertron."

Bumblebee narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry," He sighed, releasing Siren's hands. "I don't remember."

Siren smiled. "But that's okay," She shrugged. "Whether you remember me or not isn't the point." She took a step back. "I wanted to find you, and I have, so everything's all right now."

It took the yellow mech a moment to respond then he nodded. "Guess so." He beamed.

Siren turned to leave then turned back. "By the way," She folded her hands behind her back. "Next time we play Alpha Trion, no fair using a tarp."

Bumblebee smirked.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You're missin' the point, kid, I'm not worried about the weapon." Ratchet sighed, rubbing his stout, robotic brow.

Jazz stood, frustrated, and at a loss. "I don't get it, doc, what _are_ you worried about?" He turned, gesturing to the medical officer.

Ratchet hesitated. It was probably nothing, he was told it was destroyed. "I was only saying where there's a weapon, there is a prototype, a trial, an almost finished version that has all the bugs worked out of it; the dress rehearsal if you will."

Jazz shook his head slowly. "No, doc, Siren _is_ the prototype, she _is_ the dress rehearsal." He protested nervously. "There ain't any bot like her."

"I'll give you that, she's unique." Ratchet nodded, smiling slightly. "She has that much going for her, but when weapon of mass destruction disappears, what do you think they'll send after it?"

Jazz continued to shake his head, denying the truth of what Ratchet was suggesting. "It's not possible, the Autobot Council wouldn't do that."

Ratchet scoffed. "I can think of a few hot-headed mechs who do it and then think about it later, only to realize their mistake is ten of millions of light-years away." The red and white mech stood, and walked to a console he kept most of his earlier (not to mention less than agreeable) research on. He pulled up a file titled simply "Angel".

Jazz walked to the console. "Angel?" he turned to Ratchet. "You're kidding, right? Tell me you're kiddin', doc."

Ratchet sighed. "Wish I was, kid. Siren wasn't the first, just the one that succeeded. There were twelve other subjects; protoforms Wheeljack worked on. Angel almost succeeded, but something happened."

"Angel malfunctioned?" Jazz asked, though deep down he did not really want to know.

"Worse," Ratchet leaned against the console, and folded his arms. "He disappeared right out from under Wheeljack's cervos. In the dark of night, protoform Angel disappeared. It was never solved, and it never appeared again, so the council opted to forget it, use the information from it, and build again. Siren came after that."

Jazz frowned slightly. "If the council stashed it away, how do you know?"

Ratchet smirked. "Wheeljack told me out of the blue one day. Guess he just couldn't hold onto it any more. It really worried him, and me that Angel just disappeared. He isn't a Siren, but he's enough to use against us."

Jazz balled up his hands against the console. "Did sentience apply to him?"

"The first." Ratchet sighed reluctantly. "So he can make his own choices, and do what he wants...if thee protocol is activated."

Jazz chuckled condescendingly. "You know what I think?"

Ratchet shook his head. "I don't give a slag what you think because I think the same thing, and it's impossible."

Jazz looked at the old mech. "He'll come here."

Ratchet slammed one hand into the console. "Slaggit, do you know what will happen if your blasted assumptions come true again?"

"Siren will make another new friend?" Jazz teased.

"This isn't the academy, _lieutenant_," Ratchet jeered. "Our biggest problem isn't whether or not Siren becomes independent, and assimilates to a certain yellow mech. If Angel comes here, he'll have no problem convincing her naïve logic circuits that she's being used."

"You really don't know the kid like you used to." Jazz folded his arms. "She's not as susceptible to suggestion."

"How the frag...?" Ratchet frowned slightly.

"I deleted that protocol. When I helped Siren escape the compound, no matter how easy it was, I don't have any intention of takin' her back there, so certain so-called protocols were deleted.

Ratchet sighed.

"So _if_ that Angel bot comes here, she'll do everything except fight. Trust me." Jazz snapped.

Ratchet turned, and braced both hands on the console. "Let's just hope none of that happens."

**-x-x-**

Thanks for reading!

Watch out for flamers!

Zex


	7. Let Love In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tansformers**

_**Chapter 7-Let Love In**_

The white mech sat on the roof of the training barracks, watching Cybertron go by in its whirlwind of activity. Jazz knew to find him here, Cybertron was all his charge ever talked about.

"Hey Jazz?" The white mech turned curious yellow optics to the mech behind him. Thin blue lines ran through the mechs body like wires, covering every inch of him in curling, twisting patterns. "Why am I so different from them?" He asked.

Jazz sighed, and sat down next to the white mech. "Every bot is different, Angel. Just like no two stars are alike."

Angel squinted one yellow optic, and looked up at the sky. "They all look the same to me."

Jazz chuckled. "Trust me, they're different." He patted Angel's back.

Angel looked back at the streets far below them, and leaned his arms on his knees. "I wish I could go down there, maybe talk to one of them."

Jazz sighed deeper this time, and frowned slightly. "Y'know I can't let you do that, kid."

Angel stood up, a white shadow against the dark sky. "I still wish I could." He said, his yellow optics locked on the city below. "They must have such interesting lives. He looked at Jazz. "Don't you think?"

Jazz looked up to see Angel smiling at him, and smiled back. "Yeah."

The blue lines on Angel's body seemed to glow as Angel's smile grew.

Jazz looked back out at the city, deep in thought. He knew the council planned to "re-educate" Angel today. The white mech had started to ask too many questions about outside life. He concentrated less on his training, and more on the city. He spent more time on the roof of the training building then in the VR room where he was supposed to be.

Angel deserved better than a warriors life; bred for battle, forced into it since he was a fledgling. Jazz was part of the Elite Guard, but at least he had _chosen_ to be there. He hated the council for their insistence to create the perfect soldier. No one had seen Decepticons since the Great War. There was no need for Angel to exist in the life that had been thrust upon him. Angel deserved better.

"I'll go there someday, and be apart of them." Angel said.

Jazz stood up, and turned Angel away from the view of the city. "No you won't, kid." It was a horrible thing to say, but it was true; the council would never allow Angel to leave his life as a warrior; It wasn't fair to either of them.

Angel pulled away from Jazz, frowning slightly. "You don't think I can do it?" He asked, backing away.

"You haven't finished you training, Angel." Jazz tried to laugh it off, but he couldn't. He knew if anyone could do _anything_, it was Angel; hands down. "Come away from the ledge, we gotta get back in before Sentinel finds you're gone."

Angel stared longingly out to the city. His optics lingered on the lights, the sounds, the activity then he looked back at Jazz, took a step, and slid off of the roof.

"Angel!" Jazz made to grab Angel's outstretched hand, but there was no need.

Angel flipped so his hands braced on the ledge, his feet hit the side of the building. His body moved in an arch as his feet came back up, and landed expertly on the roof again.

Angel stood up straight then peered over the edge. "Maybe I should have let myself fall." He muttered.

The door from the stairwell opened, but Sentinel didn't bother stepping out onto the roof. "Angel!" he barked. "You're not supposed to be up here! Get back to the VR room on the double!" he snapped, pointing down the stairs.

Angel sighed. "Yes, Sentinel Prime." He walked toward the blue mech dejectedly. "Bye, Jazz," He called over his shoulder. "Thanks for listening."

Later, Jazz stood at Angel's door, banging his fist on it until the door opened, and the white mech stared lazily at him.

"Jazz?" Angel peered through the dim light of the hallway lamps, his yellow eyes glowing brighter than ever. "What time is it?"

"Did you mean what you said today?" Jazz asked. "About being part of them?"

Angel tilted his head. "Hmm." He folded his arms, and looked thoughtfully down at the floor. "I'm not sure I know what you mean." He tapped his chin, and looked at Jazz.

"Today, on the roof. Remember?" Jazz asked, feeling panic overcome him.

Angel shook his head. "Sorry, Jazz, I don't recall being on the roof today." He shrugged. "Can I go back to recharging now?" He stretched his arms up over his head. "I feel like I've been moving carbon blocks all day." He said, rubbing one arm.

Jazz nodded slowly. "Y-yeah." He gave a half-hearted salute. "As you were, soldier."

Angel returned the salute then the door closed.

Jazz backed slowly against the wall across from Angel's quarters. It had happened; _they_ had "re-educated" Angel. The Angel Jazz had talked to earlier that day was gone, completely erased by electromagnetic energy. Angel only knew Jazz's face because that was part of the re-education. Identify the superior officers, and basic functionality. There was no personality, no longing for outside life, no standing on the roof praying for something better. All _they_ had to do was press a button, and Angel was exactly what they wanted him to be. A weapon; An obedient machine to do battle _for_ them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Siren walked down the hall, thinking about the past week, and everything that had happened. Bumblebee's memories had all but returned, but he still struggled to understand what it all meant. She paused at the door to a room Optimus said she could use as her quarters, and leaned her head against the door.

Bulkhead happened across the femme leaning against the door, and assumed she was upset over what he had said to Bumblebee, but knew it was just his own guilt making him believe Siren had been there when she wasn't. The bulky Autobot walked up to Siren, and tapped her shoulder.

"HAAH!" Siren jumped, and pressed her back to the door. "I didn't do it, I was here the whole-" She paused, and looked at Bulkhead cautiously.

"-time." Her yellow optics blinked, as did Bulkhead's.

"Do what?" Bulkhead looked around.

"Nothing." Siren straightened herself out, and tried to look calm. "Do you need something, or can I go in my room now?"

"Oh, yeah, well," Bulkhead twiddled his hands. "I was just," He stammered. "Um..."

Siren patted his arm, her hand looking like a fledgling's compared to his. "Your name is Bulkhead, isn't it?" She smiled, tilting her head to look at him.

Bulkhead nodded.

"Bumblebee talks about you, says you're his best friend." Siren smiled. "He must be really lucky to have a friend like you." She turned, and walked into her room then, knowing that was exactly what the large green mech needed to hear.

Bulkhead stared at the door, nothing else coming to mind to say, except, "Thanks." He smiled, turned then walked down the hall with no particular destination in mind.

Siren leaned her back against the inside of the door, listening to the heavy footsteps, and humming as they both descended down the hall. As soon as the sounds had dissipated, Siren slid down to the floor, and wrapped her arms around her knees. She leaned her head down against her arms, and sighed. She felt so lost on this planet. She had found Bumblebee, but Siren felt responsible for his inner turmoil. The yellow mech had locked himself in his room, and wouldn't come out, or talk to anyone.

Everyone had noticed the change in Bumblebee, and Siren had noticed the stares they all gave her when the yellow mech was in the same room. It was the stare telling her they blamed her; she could feel it. Jazz was the only bot who talked to her anymore. Prowl had started to teach Siren about his cyber ninja training, but he didn't do that anymore, saying he had work to get done. Ratchet still welcomed the femme, and Bulkhead had just tried to talk to her, so maybe it wasn't a total loss. There was still Optimus, though, and Siren couldn't shake the feeling she knew him from somewhere.

A knock softly echoed around the room, and Siren stood up. She pressed her audio receptor to the door, and squinted as she tried to hear the bot on the other side of the door.

There was grumbling, and the sound of a foot tapping.

Ratchet, most likely.

"Come on, kid, open the door!" The gruff voice barked. "I know yer in there, I need to talk to ya!"

Definitely Ratchet. Siren sighed, and pushed a button to open the door. The door slid back, and she gave a little wave.

"Hi." Siren said then turned and walked into the room. "Come in."

"Hey." Ratchet walked into the room, rubbing his neck. "I'm not here to pick at ya, but Optimus thinks it would be best if you and Jazz left Detroit." He grumbled.

Siren chuckled. "Wow, you just said it." She shook her head. "I thought we would talk our way around this for a megacycle at _least_." She turned, arms folded. "I'm not leaving Bumblebee."

Ratchet sighed. "I can't control you, but I can suggest you do as your told-for once."

Out in the hallway, a yellow eavesdropper heard Ratchet talk about Siren and Jazz leaving. Half of him agreed, but the other half almost died thinking about Siren leaving.

"Maybe you're right." Siren said, her voice faltering. "If I left, maybe he could get back to what he has to do; protecting humans and all. It's not like this human city needs another giant robot wrecking their homes."

Bumblebee gasped. He walked into the room, staring incredulously at the black femme. "So that's it? You came all this way, and you're going to leave me again?

Siren looked at Bumblebee, not sure what to say.

Bumblebee frowned, trying to hide his sadness. "So which is it? Are you leaving, or are you gonna stay?"

Siren looked at Ratchet, afraid of consequences she wasn't sure existed anymore.

"This is what I was gonna talk to ya about, so you two can just work it out on your own." Ratchet turned, and walked out of the room.

Siren frowned, confused. "He left us?" Her arms hung at he sides. "They never leave me alone with you." She looked around suddenly. "Where's Jazz?" She squinted one optic suspiciously.

"Not here." Bumblebee approached Siren, and took her hands. "It's just us. I'm not sure I understand what that means, but I know it's never happened before."

Siren threw her arms around Bumblebee.

Bumblebee started, his arms open for a moment then he wrapped them around Siren, and smiled.

Siren had only ever had Bumblebee to rely on in the academy. Jazz was her bodyguard, and Elite Guard cyber ninja, always in the shadows, but Bumblebee was there in the light. He had given her something to look forward to every day, something to believe in. He had been her teacher and her pupil, her companion, and slowly had become that part of herself she had always longed for; the part that was free.

Now he stood before her just as she remembered him, and yet different. She had thrown caution to the wind, and followed her spark, and it had all worked out in the end. Bumblebee was safe, his memories had all but returned, and now they were here on this planet far away from the council, and consequence. She was finally free of the life that had held her for so long, now the only one holding her was Bumblebee.

Siren looked up atthe yellow mech, and smiled. It was all she could do to keep herself from leaking. "I'll stay."

-x-x-x-x-

"Having trouble recharging, Jazz?" Ratchet asked as the white mech dozed for the 5th time in as many minutes.

"Y-yeah," Jazz stood up. "Had another dream about Angel."

Ratchet squinted one optic quizzically. "Another? Does this happen often?"

Jazz turned. "Yeah, why?"

Ratchet sighed, silence filling the room for a moment or two. "I'm letting you know now I had nothing to do with him. It was only after the council's frequent _re-education_ of the kid that I decided to get involved with Siren in hopes that maybe I could settle most of that down.

Jazz nodded. "I appreciate that, doc, but it don't change anything."

"You're right," Ratchet frowned. "It doesn't change anything. All you can do now is make sure those two kids are happy now because all of us who know better can see the storm coming."

Jazz walked toward the door. "Just let 'em be, and don't tell them anything." He said, exiting the infirmary.

Ratchet turned, and looked at his console screen. It was the reason he spent so much time in here, sending false signals and electromagnetic pulses through teletraan-1 in an attempt to divert them, but it looked like they would be here soon. The signal was unmistakable.

Autobots were coming, and Ratchet suspected they weren't coming for a picnic.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So how are you liking it so far?

Sorry it takes me so long to update, I've been really sick lately, and i get headaches if I look at a computer screen for too long with congestion. Plus, I've been working alot on my AMVs.

thanks for stickin' with me!

And sorry if nothing makes sense, I promise it'll all pull together soon! .


	8. Dearest

****

**_Chapter 8-Dearest_**

The first memory engram ever activated in Angel's mind was that of the darkness, echoed words long lost to him, angry feelings left behind by careless neglect, and the hope to see the world as it was instead of how they wanted him to see it.

The white mech sat on top of the cliff, staring down at the bright city lights of Detroit. So far from the pain and suffering of his life on Cybertron, he was content to stay on the cliff; forever a monument to those the Autobots had squelched in their attempts to create the perfect soldier.

"Digusting, isn't it?" A scratchy, condescending voice like diodes scraping a carbon board made Angel flinch. The would-be lieutenant of the Decepticons drew nearer, his mere presence foul, and sickening.

Angel turned his head away, casting his yellow optic gaze on the ground to his right. "Yes, it is." He muttered, purposefully misleading the mech now cackling next to him. _You disgust even your beloved leader._

"Soon these organic beings will fall to their knees in praise, and I Starscream will rule them with a transmetal fist!" The arrogant mech cackled.

Angel turned his head back to look at Starscream, one optic quirked similar to raising an eyebrow. "_You_ will rule?" He scoffed. "I wonder," He stood. "What would Megatron say about that?"

"Slag Megatron!" Starscream bellowed. "I am more powerful than him! I will-!"

"Are you now, Starscream?" The melodious baritone voice of the Decepticon leader growled softly behind the two mechs.

Starscream, in his arrogant rant, had failed to sense the Decepticon leader behind him, and turned slowly, chuckling nervously. "Heh heh, I-er-" He stammered, and quickly searched for an excuse, but found none, and threw caution to the wind. "I WILL-!"

He had barely gotten the declaration out before he was falling over the cliff into the river below.

Angel stared at the resulting splash then nodded, holding his chin thoughtfully in one hand. "Impressive," he looked at Megatron. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Megatron turned red optics on the white mech. "Let _that_ be your reminder." He growled, and turned to walk back into the underground base.

"Hn," Angel folded his arms, and smirked. "Consider myself reminded." He waved one hand dismissively, and walked back to where he had been crouched, and resumed his position over the city.

"Angel," Megatron's voice rumbled as if he were right behind the white mech.

Angel didn't stir, he knew this speech all too well.

"You are a Decepticon now. If you so much as _think _about betraying me, I will disassemble you right down to your still-pulsing spark with my own bare hands." Megatron was always one to want the last word.

Angel waved a hand at the grey mech without so much as looking at him, his optics fixated on the bustling streets of Detroit.

He had only one objective here on this backwater planet; retrieve Project _Siren_. Angel stood, and pointed a hand out to the city. "You can not hide from me...little sister." He smirked, his optics glowing orange. He jumped into the air silently, his wings jets propelling him over the lit yet silent streets of Detroit.

Angel landed on a tall, screw-shaped building. He rather liked the alt mode he had chosen. An Earth jet fighter that in robot mode gave his boosters a wing-like appearance, and according to Earth lore, fit his name _Angel_ perfectly along with his white exterior color.

A red sheath covered each yellow optic, casting his vision a scarlet haze. A scanning target swept over the ground, and picked up faint ion trails, but none of them Siren's. the sheaths slid away revealing yellow optics once again, and Angel sighed. "So it's true; Autobots are here. I wonder..." He muttered absently, thinking about the visor-faced lieutenant who had looked out for him on Cybertron. Was he here as well? Angel scoffed. Never, that mech had too much Autobot pride to pull a runaway stunt.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Siren's vision was so blurred she didn't want to try and see. Above her explosions wracked the planet. She tried to speak, but nothing more than a pitiful squeak came out. Her right leg hurt so much she could hardly bare it. She was also worried about something...information...her head hurt when she tried to remember. She couldn't, it was no use, there was nothing there.

Her vision turned black, and she awoke rather quietly from the recharge station. She wiped a hand across her right optic, and sighed. She didn't even remember lying down in her room. Siren thought for a moment, yellow optics fixed on her left leg, a brief wisp of déjà vu tingling the back of her processors, but it was gone in a flash. She tried to recall her dream, but all she could think of was Bumblebee, and the way the yellow mech had held her in the corridor.

"Oh yeah." Siren frowned slightly. She had passed out in the corridor from recharge deprivation, and she supposed Bumblebee had brought her here to this room. She swung her legs off the edge of the table, and hopped to the floor. She sighed deeply then walked to the door. She poked her head out, and looked left and right then stepped into the hallway.

The halls were quiet, the windows on one side were black. Siren supposed it was well past midnight. She heard muffled voices, and followed them to the rec room. The door slid open, and Siren smiled.

Ratchet sat on the couch, arms folded, and optics closed. The television silently displayed the news. Bumblebee lay across a large bean bag cushion, open-mouthed, and drooling oil as he slept. The others were probably sensibly sleeping in their quarters.

Siren briefly glanced at the screen only to see a human woman in grey clothing talking into a microphone, and a blurred picture next to her of a white figure with the caption **_"Guardian Angel of Detroit?"_** The black femme stared at the screen, squinting one yellow optic. She gave the screen a last glance then walked quietly out of the rec room.

Ratchet opened his optics, and looked at the screen. He paid close attention to the picture as the broadcast changed to the studio. The medic grabbed the remote, and switched off the t.v. He leaned forward, yawned, and let his head rest in his hands. "First Siren...now an angel in Detroit..." He muttered sleepily, but awake nonetheless. "Today's gonna be a bad day."

-x-x-x-x-

It would be nice, Siren thought, if she could put away and throw out everything except what really mattered. Her memories. She had nothing more precious than her memories, her happiness, and the days when she was much more than a living weapon. Bumblebee was one of those memories. Even here now, Siren could only think of the times she _had_ spent with him. Maybe, she pondered, She could start over new. It was thoughtless really to think something like that. Then again, why not? Bumblebee hardly knew her at all, why _not_ start over again in this new place? Call this planet home, and never think of Cybertron again.

No.

Siren leaned against the wall, arms folded behind her back. She had come too far to give up. She risked her life, and Jazz's career to find the life she once had. _They_ had taken everything from her, and the black femme wasn't about to give _them_ the satisfaction of her forfeit.

But reality is just cruel. There were those Siren missed on Cybertron, the bots dearest to her, who had never done her wrong, or tried to make her fight.

Wheeljack. Her creator, so _they_ said. He was her mentor, her big brother as humans would say. He listened.

Ironhide; A hardhead, and a bit full of himself, and his ability to become impervious to anything, but a friend nonetheless. He had defended her from the few bullies, but she suspected he was just showing off. Still, Siren thought. He was my friend.

Her instructors were not to be displaced either. Springer, with his thrill for field combat, but always willing to kick back for a few cycles with his cup of oil, and no distractions. Hot Rod liked to play more than work, so much that he took Siren to Iacon just once because he said it was more educational than infiltration studies. Mirage taught Siren how to hide, and it came in handy for those times the femme just wanted to blend, and not be noticed.

Jazz. Her protector, unconditionally, and always there when Siren was in a pinch. He didn't need orders to help Siren. He would be there any day any time, even if they were just civilians. Siren would most definitely be lost, or dead without the white mech.

Bumblebee.

Siren's mind blanked for a moment, the only image occupying being Bumblebee's face. She cared for the yellow mech more than she could explain in words. He had showed her kindness. Unlike anyone else Siren cherished, Bumblebee cherished her back. He had always talked about Elite Guard. He had said once, he wanted to join the elite guard to get closer to Siren. Siren had divulged one too many things about herself to the yellow mech on several occasions, but it was okay. Bumblebee would never tell; they were both outcasts, wanting desperately to be apart of something bigger without realizing they already were. There were times when Siren couldn't find Bumblebee, and in such times she could see him laughing whenever she closed her optics.

**_To care so deeply. Have you never known the sting of betrayal?_**

Siren opened her optics, and looked around. A voice, not a voice she knew, from far away somewhere like a memory.

**_How can you care so much? I wonder, would you care for me as well?_**

****_You're in my head._ Siren raised her hands to her head, and held it. _Get out! My thoughts are my own!_

**_But it is your thoughts he wants most._**

Optimus heard the alert first, and sprung from his recharge station to investigate. He hurried to the command room, and started all the screens. "Teletraan One, status report!" He commanded the computer.

-_Identified incoming Autobot signal. Elite Guard flagship incoming.-_ A map of Detroit displayed on the screen, a blinking red dot indicating the park.

-_Trajectory indicates landing coordinates Detroit municipal park.-_

Optimus ran to each crewman's quarters to wake them. He stopped in the hall outside the rec room to stare in confusion at the black femme staring down at the floor, her back against the wall.

"Siren?" The Autobot commander finally said.

The black femme looked up, yellow optics little more than surprised to see the red a blue mech. "Hello Prime." She said.

Prime. Optimus had never heard the title spoken with such nonchalance, it was usually a title of purpose, of status, but Siren said it as if it were just another name. Regardless- Optimus walked hurriedly into the rec room, and woke Ratchet by shaking his shoulder.

"Don't shake me, kid, I'm too old, too tired, and too grumpy to be shaken!" Ratchet grumbled, jerking away from Optimus, and standing up. Already the day was bad. Nevermind the so-called Angel, but alarms were going off, and it was never a good sign.

"Er, sorry," Optimus said then upturned the bean bag Bumblebee slept on. "Bumblebee! Wake up, code ONE." Optimus said, and walked out of the room.

"Ahhm?" Bumblebee looked up sleepily, his blue optics dimming in and out of recharge phase. "Code...? Wha...?" His head fell back onto the paved floor.

"come on, kid, if I have to go, so do you." Ratchet grabbed Bumblebee by the ankle, and dragged the yellow mech out of the rec room.

Siren started, and stared at the medic with wide yellow optics as he dragged the smaller yellow mech down the hall still sleeping.

"Um," siren said meekly. "Isn't that bad for him?" She asked.

Ratchet paused, and turned. "Well why don't you just wake 'im up then." The red and white mech dropped Bumblebee's foot where he stood, and continued down the hall toward the command center.

Siren looked down at the sleeping mech. She nudged him with her foot.

No change.

Siren crouched down, and poked his forehead repeatedly.

No change.

"Bumblebee." She called softly.

"Still no response.

"BUMBLEBEEEEEEEE!" Siren shrieked.

"UWAAAA!" Bumblebee woke up with a start, a rev, and backed against the nearest wall. "You-! You-!" He panted, arm outstretched, pointing an accusatory finger at Siren. "You scared me!" He exclaimed.

"I did?" Siren wondered sarcastically. "Gee," She leaned her chin on one hand then glanced at Bumblebee out of the corner of one yellow optic. "Sorry." She shrugged, and stood up. "But seriously." She held out a hand to the yellow bot. "You got problems, let's go check it out!" She grinned.

Bumblebee frowned. "I'm so glad my problems make you happy." He muttered sarcastically, but took the femme's hand, and let her lead him down the corridor; he was too tired to walk himself anyway.

"Hey, wait up little buddy!" Bulkhead called, lumbering down the hallway.

Siren paused, and looked at the hulking mech. It was like a boulder rolling down a tunnel just big enough to fit it, leaving no route of escape. She wanted to run, but she had made a bad enough impression on the large green mech already.

"Hello Bulky-" Siren gasped. "I mean Bulkhead!" She exclaimed, slapping her free hand over her mouth.

"What'd you just say?!" Bulkhead jutted his jaw out in displeasure. "Bulky?! I'll show you who's bulky!" He raised one arm.

"Enough!" Optimus barked as he passed. "Offline each other later, we have incoming."

Siren gasped, and stepped toward Bumblebee, squeezing his hand tighter.

The yellow mech looked at his hand clasped in Siren's. The femme's hand was trembling, so was she scared?

"What kind of incoming?" Siren gulped.

"Elite Guard." Optimus said thoughtlessly, and headed for the command center.

Siren shook her head slowly at first then faster. "No, no, no, no, no." she repeated worriedly. "They came, they found us." She started to panic. "I can't go back. I won't! Never, never, never!" She hugged her arms around her body. "I hate that place! I can't go back!"

Bumblebee woke up some, and circled his arms around the femme. "They won't take you, I promise."

Siren wanted to believe him. She wanted to trust that he could keep her safe. My dearest, she thought. You will never know just how much you mean to me.

"C'mon, Bumblebee, let's check out what's goin' on!" Bulkhead exclaimed, running for the command center.

"Siren!" Jazz ran up the hall, and slid to a stop next to the femme. "We gotta go. Now!" He took Siren by her shoulders. "They're gonna come here first, and when they do, we gotta be scarce."

Bumblebee looked at the white mech then at the black femme. "I'll protect you."

"You can't, kid. They'll take her, and they _will_ go _through_ you to do it." Jazz tugged Siren to make her walk with him.

Siren held fast squeezing Bumblebee's hand tighter. "What can you do?" she asked, worried more for the yellow mech than for herself. She didn't want to think what the elite guard would do to him should they find him her on Earth on the verge of getting back the memories they so ordered deleted.

"Anything!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "My spark will extinguish before they take you away."

Siren smiled. And he would, she knew. He would protect her. Unconditionally.

My Dearest.


	9. You Can Still Be Free

D15CLA1/\/\3R: I D0/\/'7 0\/\/N 7RA/\/5F0R/\/\3R5...:D

_**Chapter 9-You can still be free**_

The early morning fog settled over Iacon, casting the city like a gray sea with the tops of the buildings sticking above it like islands.

Siren stood inside the mess hall on the top floor of the command tower, looking out at the foggy ocean of Iacon.

"So I said, I'm a one bot show." Hot Rod grinned, folding his arms.

Springer looked up, one eye cocked in amusement. "She turned you down, didn't she?" He chuckled.

Hot Rod stammered, and frowned, but did not deny Springer's claim.

Siren turned to the pair, her usual expression of innocent curiosity on her face. "I was thinking," She said, interrupting the pair's conversation.

"Thinking? Haha," Hot Rod laughed. "Don't blow a gasket, Siren." He teased.

"Shut up, Hot Rod," Springer growled at Hot Rod. Though not part of the Elite Guard, Springer had frequent encounters with Siren in the Autobot Academy as her self-defense instructor. "What were you thinking, Siren?" He asked, smiling at the black femme.

Siren looked at Hot Rod then Springer. "That I might fly today." A smile spread across her face.

Hot Rod fell on the floor laughing. "You-HAHA-you don't have boosters, you can't fly!" He whooped, rolling around on the floor.

Springer kicked the red mech, growling. He looked at Siren, all for positive re-enforcement, but Hot Rod had a point; the black femme had no thrusters. "Siren," He said, not wanting to discourage the femme. "What makes you want to fly, anyway?" he asked.

Siren turned, and looked out the window. "A mech in the sparring yard today said that a femme like me would never earn boosters."

Springer started, bemused. "What made him say that?" He asked, standing up. He gave the laughing Hot Rod a final, furious kick before joining Siren by the window.

"I told him I want to be an aerialbot." Siren said matter-of-factly.

Springer had to suppress a chuckle.

"It's okay to laugh." Siren pushed herself to arms' length away from the window. "I know I can't _really_ be an aerialbot."

Hot Rod managed to stop laughing, and lifted himself back into his chair by the window-side table. "So why still say you want to fly?" he asked, still amused.

Siren turned, and glared at Hot Rod. "Just to disprove what that mech said." She stuck out her chin stubbornly.

Hot Rod snickered, and shook his head. "Whatever, Siren," He stood. "She's all yours, Springer." He laughed, and walked toward the lift to the ground level.

Springer shook his head at Hot Rod. Where Springer was positive re-enforcement, Hot Rod was an Elite Guard cadet who was _instructed_ to dismiss all of Siren's whimsical wants and dreams; that's what Springer liked about being a civilian.

"It doesn't take a talent to be mean." Siren said, frowning. "Even Wasp is mean, and he doesn't even try." She muttered, turning back to the window again.

"Or maybe he tries too hard." Springer said thoughtfully, smirking.

Siren looked up at the green mech, yellow optics wide. "Huh? What do you mean?" She asked, genuinely confused for once.

"Words can crush dreams and aspirations, but you'd be surprised how much effort it takes to squelch someone with such strong dreams as you have." Springer placed his right hand on Siren's right shoulder, his arm across her back.

"So," Siren smiled slightly. "I guess I'm sensitive in a certain respect." She said.

"I guess so." Springer patted Siren's shoulder. "You think that might change?" He asked, not sure what he was aiming at.

Siren shook her head. "No," She placed her hands on the glass. "I think," She leaned her forehead on the pane. "I'd like to stay this way."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Springer sat in the small mess hall with a large window looking out to passing hyperspace, and the distorted stars and matter. Why was he here? He wondered. He wasn't Elite Guard, so why ask him for help? He looked around, and saw two others in the room.

Hot Rod and Ironhide sat off to the side chatting.

Springer sighed, and looked back at his half cup of Energon. Suddenly he wasn't thirsty anymore. If this was about Siren, then where were Jazz and Ratchet?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Siren was barely aware of her surroundings as she was pulled down the dark street of Detroit at night. The Elite Guard was coming, if not already here on Earth. The yellow hand squeezing hers, pulling her along as they ran down the street was the only thing keeping the black femme grounded.

"Bogey on your six, Bumblebee!" Jazz exclaimed over his shoulder.

"What is it? I can't get a spark reading!" Bumblebee snapped out of frustration than anything else. He would protect Siren with his very being, but was it really coming down to this? Would he die for her freedom?

Yes.

Bumblebee glared at the reading in his sensors. Slag it, whatever it was, it wasn't engaging weapons. He glanced at the femme over his shoulder almost hidden in the darkness. He would have sworn there was noone there if not for her hand in his, and the yellow optics burning bright against the night.

"This way, over here!" Jazz directed Bumblebee to the harbor. He remembered helping the humans unload those crates from the ship, and the blue balls he and Siren had gotten as a thank you. He cracked a smile as he slowed, and opened one of the empty warehouses.

"In there?" Bumblebee gaped. "We'll be cornered!" He exclaimed.

"Humans got the right idea with this place. It's lined with some kind of alloy our sensors can't penetrate. Get Siren inside, and keep her there." Jazz said as he rushed the yellow mech inside.

"What about you?!" Bumblebee snapped.

"I'm an Elite Guard Lieutenant. I'll come up with something." Jazz smirked.

Just as the door was closing, Siren came out of her stupor, and looked up. "Wait!" she called, but the door closed, and clicked. "**Wait**!" She pounded one fist on the door. "Jazz, no!" She exclaimed.

Bumblebee stared at the door then looked around the large warehouse. "Great plan, _Lieutenant_." He chided the absent white Autobot. "Hide in the warehouse until the Elite Guard just _decides_ to leave." He said sarcastically.

"I can't let him do this." Siren's voice shook. She turned, and leaned her back against the door. "They'll kill him!" She exclaimed to the yellow mech.

"What do you want _me_ to do about it?" Bumblebee snapped.

"He risked everything to get me here, and now he's going to turn himself in, and make up some scrap story about why I'm not with him." her optics grew big in her distress.

"Well, good! Maybe the Elite Guard will buy it, and go back to Cybertron!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "It's better than staying in here until we go offline!" He gestured to the dark, open space of the warehouse. "I'm not built for this! I'm built for speed, and battle, not hiding in warehouses while everyone else does all the work!"

"Shhh." Siren shushed the mech, watching him worriedly. "I can't let you go out there, either. They want me, just me." She insisted, her agitation growing by the second.

"They won't stop with you!" A voice called down from the windows above.

Bumblebee moved in front of Siren automatically, his hands transforming into stingers. "Who's there?!"

"They'll hunt you," The voice continued, haunting like a morning fog. "And when they capture you, they'll go after Bumblebee, and make sure his memory wipe is completed this time."

"Show yourself!" Bumblebee demanded, his stingers crackling to life with electro-energon power.

"Tisk, tisk, little Bumbler." A white mech leaped down from the window. "That's no way to treat a guest."

Siren gasped. Though she was seeing this white mech for the first time, there was no mistaking who or what he was. "You're...!"

A slow smirk spread across the white mech's face. "Call me Angel."

Bumblebee's blue optics narrowed.

Angel's yellow optics faded to red for a moment then back to yellow. "You could say I'm Siren's big brother...you could, but I wouldn't suggest it."

Siren's yellow optics grew wider still. "The first." She said shakily.

"Sixth, actually. You're lucky number seven, Siren." Angel laughed condescendingly. "I remember when I was just like you. Carefree, curious, and naïve to a fault, and oh how they exploited my naivety." He paced slowly across the floor in front of the pair by the door. "They told me I was unique, and other bots wouldn't understand me." He turned, and looked at Siren. "What they failed to mention," The blue lines on his body glowed brightly, his form bristling with power. "Was what _made_ me unique!"

Bumblebee let off two blasts from his stingers.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Angel laughed. His hands glowed with blue power, and he expelled it on the yellow mech.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Siren screamed.

The energy first pushed the mech against the door then pulled him across the room, and slammed him into the wall then the ceiling, and finally he fell to the floor.

"No! Why are you doing this?" Siren cried.

"Why?" Angel twitched, as if the mere thought of the word urked him. "Because he's one of _them!_ They _lie_ to us, Siren! Used us, and made us think we were important, but really all they were doing to us was making us _dangerous_! And now it's _their _turn! They will feel the power they have created!"

Siren shook her head. This wasn't right. _He_ wasn't right. She looked at Bumblebee, his body unmoving on the floor of the warehouse.

"Bumblebee." Siren whimpered.

"Forget him!" Angel roared, his hand extended to Siren. "Just take my hand, and we'll leave all of them behind."

Siren backed away from the white mech until her back pressed against the door once more. "What makes you think I want to leave? Those bots you talk about with such disdain are my _friends!_"

Angel was silent a moment. He looked at Bumblebee inactive on the floor then at Siren. "I'm sorry to hear you say that." He tilted his head, smiling wickedly. "Nevertheless, you're coming with me whether you like it or not." He growled, his yellow optics turning red.

Siren gasped, her optics flickering blue, but settling on yellow once more.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jazz ran straight for the Autobot Elite Guard ship, hoping to draw them off by letting them track him. Siren had no signal to track, which was the intent to make her the perfect stealth weapon, but they would still find her, especially if they had brought all the bots Jazz hoped they _hadn't_.

The ship landed in a great whirlwind from engines, and stabilizers, nearly knocking the lieutenant off his feet, but the cyber ninja held his ground. He would stall as long as he could.

The hatch opened, and Jazz gasped, seeing a blue flash run past him. "Blurr!" He exclaimed, but before the word could fully leave his mouth, he was facedown in the grass of the park, unable to move or speak.

"Sorry buddy, but I got myorders." Blurr reluctantly dragged the white mech into the ship for interrogation.

Standing in the brig control room, a green mech by the name of Springer watched the holding cell. One moment it was empty, the next Jazz was inside, and the electromagnetic bars activated.

"Springer!" Blurr started. "You scared me, whatareyoudoingdownhere? Everyone's supposed to be upindebriefing."

The green mech stared at the white mech in the cell. Jazz stared right back. Springer wanted to ask where Jazz had left Siren, knowing the lieutenant wanted the black femme caught as much as Springer; which was not at all.

"Springer!" Blurr clapped a hand on Springer's back. "Debriefing."

Springer walked wordlessly past the speedy Elite Guardsman, and out of the brig.

Jazz watched silently until both Springer and Blurr had gone. _Dammit_, he thought. _Bumblebee, you better be keeping a close optic on that girl._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Springer, good you're here," Ultra Magnus said monotonously then continued his briefing. "The subject has been deemed highly dangerous. You are to detain quickly without incident. Use stasis cuffs, and bring the subject in online."

Ironhide chuckled.

"Alright men, you have your assignments, now get out there, and bring in that protoform." Ultra Magnus instructed.

"What about Optimus Prime's team?" Springer asked loudly before anyone could leave.

All optics turned to Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus clasped his hands behind his back. "What about them?"

Springer stared incredulously at the bots around the room. "We all know why Siren is here. To find Bumblebee, and Bumblebee is a part of Optimus Prime's team. They've no doubt been harboring Siren and Jazz for the past week. They'll protect her."

"So?" Ultra Magnus asked, uncharacteristically cold to the subject, even for him.

"So what do we do if we encounter them?" Springer demanded. The Autobot leader would certainly not order their destruction, and his answer could give the green mech an opportunity to ask them about Siren's whereabouts. More than anything, Springer just wanted to see the femme online, and happy; that's all that mattered, he only wished the Elite Guard could understand that.

Two scouts brought on to strengthen the numbers of the Elite Guard hopped eagerly. The twins, they were called. Slackers, Springer thought, but they were good at what they did...whatever that was besides blowing up Autobot craft, and causing general havoc outside the parameters of their mission.

"Slag 'em on site!" The red twin shouted gleefully.

"Do you want them alive?" The yellow twin asked, his facial expression stating he hoped the answer was no. "It could be quick and painless."

"Enough, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. If any of you encounter Optimus Prime and his crew, shoot to disarm, and or disable. Do not offline them for any reason. I won't lose any more sparks needlessly." Ultra Magnus instructed.

They paired off into groups of two. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe naturally took off to the North together at breakneck speed, but still not as fast as Blurr as the blue mech transformed, and sped out with Hot Rod. Sentinal Prime and Ultra Magnus stayed on the ship to interrogate the prisoner. That left only one mech Springer could be paired up with. The green mech looked behind him at the silver mech walking up behind him, his chest, lower legs, and forearms white from his Earth alt mode.

"Hey Wheeljack." Springer muttered.

The bot had no mouthplate to speak of, the lower half of his head instead covered with a plate. A fin extended from each side of Wheeljack's head, though Springer had yet to ascertain what the fins were for exactly other than aesthetics.

"Greeting, Springer. I am jubilant to convene you, though I lament the circumstances in which we have encountered one another." The mech said, patting Springer on the shoulder.

"Yeah, it's great to see you, too." Springer sighed. "Let's get this over with before one of those other clowns finds her, and hurts her."

"Indubitably." Wheeljack nodded, his face serious, though Springer could never take the bot seriously when he talked like that.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Optimus lead his group down the main street, all sirens blaring as they sped toward the highway. The Elite Guard was here, Bumblebee was missing, and Siren and Jazz had mysteriously disappeared as well. This was turning out to be a really great day.

Not.

Ratchet couldn't agree more. He had seen the trouble coming when he saw that news broadcast. Angel- _why_ did it have to be Angel? Why couldn't some mechs just die, and not really be disappeared somewhere probably collaborating with Decepticons?

"Ratchet!" Optimus called. "Stay focused, can you get a lock on Bumblebee's signal?"

A signal appeared in Ratchet's advanced scanners. "Done, and done, kid. They're at the pier!"

"The pier?" Optimus muttered thoughtfully. What were they doing there? Fishing, he hoped, but with the luck they were having as of late, they were running into some kind of ambush. Some days it just didn't pay to get off the recharge station.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Little did Optimus know, Siren was thinking the same thing, though she was mostly unconscious. Angel carried the black femme over Detroit, thinking how Megatron had to fulfill his end of the bargain if the white mech delivered Siren to him. Freedom. Freedom from his ties to the Autobots, freedom to go anywhere, and do anything, and not be hunted by those slagging Elite Guard.

**You've...always had...freedom.** Siren's voice penetrated Angel's mind.

_No, get out!_ Angel demanded. _This is the only way!_

**Megatron wants...what power we have.** Siren could see Angel's thoughts, feel what he felt toward the elite Guard, and experience everything the white mech had done since escaping the Elite Guard tower as if it had all been her own. **You have had your freedom. You escaped your prison just like I did. You had help, and you ran away. You don't need Megatron.**

_They hunt me still_. Angel's voice turned fearful. _How can I be free when they all hunt me still?_

Siren felt his pain, and tried to take it and replace it with belonging. **Whatever the Decepticons have promised you, they will never give it to you, **_**can't **_**give it to you.**

"No! You're lying! Stop, get out of my head, stoooooop!" Angel screamed, dropping Siren.

The femme landed in the snow of the mountainous area, and skidded along until she stopped moving. Her processors slowly came back online, and her optic sensors blinked to life. She looked up, and saw Angel crouched nearby, clutching himself and shaking. "Angel." She started toward him.

"S-stop! D-don't come near me. Th-th-there's s-s-something wr-wrong with m-me!" Angel's voice crackled, and stammered involuntarily.

Siren gasped, standing up.

"Stay away, or i'll scrap you!" As if to prove his point, Angel let out a burst from his hands, sending Siren back into the ground dizzily.

Slowly Siren came to again, and sat up. "This isn't you. This isn't your programming. You're not a murderer, Angel. Stop this before you hurt someone!"

"I c-can't c-c-control it. It's j-just hap-p-penning." He turned red optics fading to yellow, a drop of something leaking from them. "Help m-me."

"What's happening to you?" Siren's optics widened.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"This energy production is inconceivable!" Wheeljack exclaimed, tracking the familiar power readings.

"Siren?" Springer asked, flying overhead in his helicopter alt mode.

"No," the white and green car answered. "The analysis result deems unquestionably Angel."

"You said Angel?" Springer gasped. Angel was the prototype before Siren, the one that had been stolen, or perhaps escaped of its own free will. Seeing how Siren turned out, Springer wouldn't doubt it was the latter. "What do we do now, Wheeljack?"

"Based on my preliminary analysis of the situation, I propose we move in to determine a basis of comparison." Wheeljack transmitted to the helicopter.

"In lamens terms, Wheeljack?" Springer could see the power reading without scanners now; like a beacon in the dark.

Wheeljack sighed. "Go toward the light!" He exclaimed.

Springer accelerated to approach the light. It would have been blinding if not for the automatic optical adjusters every Cybertronian had in their optic cavities. Both mechs transformed, and drew nearer.

Siren turned, and saw them coming, but was too worried about Angel now to care that the Elite Guard had found her.

Just as the mechs approached, a wave of energy pushed the two of them away from Angel.

Siren gasped, glanced at Angel, who was now just a ball of light then stood to help the two mechs.

"Wheeljack!" Siren exclaimed, overjoyed to see her creator, but fearful just the same. She looked at the green mech, and gasped. "Springer? But...what are you doing here?"

"Ask questions later, kid!" Springer exclaimed, staring at the light. "What is that thing?"

Siren looked at the light, and felt the pain of Angel's spark. "It's Angel."

Wheeljack pushed himself up, a few joints cracking from the sheer force of the wall of energy that had pushed him down. "Just as my precursory analysis concluded."

Siren sighed, and shook her head.

"You understand egghead over there? He has me lost most of the time." Springer said.

Siren nodded absently, still staring off at the light.

Behind them, sirens blared, and a familiar truck and motorcycle pulled up.

Siren turned briefly then looked back at the light.

"Siren!" Optimus called. He stopped in his tracks, and gasped seeing the scientist on the ground. "Wheeljack? Get away from Siren!" He demanded, knowing the bot's affiliation with the Elite Guard.

"My intent presently portends no ill consequence for Siren." Wheeljack said, holding up his hands.

Siren pushed the bot's arms down. "You don't have to surrener." She looked at Optimus. "He's not going to hurt me. Wheeljack made me what I am. The last thing he would do is let the elite guard dismantle me, or whatever they have in store."

"What about that one?" Prowl asked, looking at Springer. "I don't see any Elite Guard symbol on you."

"Don't insult me!" Springer stood up. "I'm a civillian, and slagging proud of it. I was Siren's self-defense instructor. I'm here because the Elite Guard thinks I'll help capture Siren, but I'm with Wheeljack and Jazz. This little femme is special, and needs care, not crass behavior."

"Precisely." Wheeljack agreed.

Springer looked around confusedly. "Aren't there more bots on your team?" He asked.

"Ratchet and Bulkhead are retrieving Bumblebee." Optimus explained.

"Poor kid took a pounding." Prowl added.

"It was Angel." Siren sighed, frowning sadly. "He isn't himself." She looked at the light behind them. "I've never met Angel before, but for a moment I glimpsed into his neural net. He's not a murderer, but Megatron has him convinced it's the only way."

"Only way to what?" Optimus inquired.

Siren sighed, and shook her head. "To be free."

Optimus looked at the light, squinting slightly from the intensity. He couldn't begin to imagine what Megatron had done to that bot, and he didn't want to imagine really, but it was a threat now. It had attacked Bumblebee, and kidnapped Siren.

"We can't deal with this thing right now. We'll rendezvous back at our base. You two are welcome to join us." Optimus offered.

Springer nodded. "Count me in."

"I acquiesce." Wheeljack saluted.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Like my 1337 disclaimer up there?

I do xD

Sorry my chapters have been coming slow. BLAME SCHOOL!

I don't have school in August, so I'll be (hopefully) updating like mad all of my stories! Look for at least one more chapter each come August! -(sometime)-.../whistles, and walks away/


	10. Hope or Pain?

YAY! FINALS ARE OVER! I'm going to finish the story, you know I'll do it!

:D

~Zex

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 10- Hope or Pain?**

Bumblebee found himself floating in darkness before the harsh reality of what had happened came back to him. His whole body throbbed from multiple impacts the white mech had inflicted on him. As he came to, awareness of his wounds befell him with no words in any language to describe the excruciating pain.

Siren. He was unable to protect her, so had that mech taken her? Angel, he had introduced himself as that. The yellow mech's blue optics came to life with static at first. The static cleared, leaving Bumblebee's optics to focus in the nill light of wherever he currently lay. His surroundings were not that of the warehouse, or the base, and the space was so compact Bumblebee could not move freely. The yellow mech ground his jaw from the hurt he felt as his joints grew stiff.

"Hang on, kid, we're almost there!" Ratchet called out as his charge in the hatch of his alt mode awakened.

Next to the medic, the forward optic sensors of Bulkhead had been drawn to the glowing mass in the sky. "Hey, docbot, check out the lightshow!"

Ratchet growled, just barely able to keep his patience with the curious mech. "We don't have time! Bumblebee's critical, and I need help getting him fixed up!" The medic shouted, pulling away without stopping meter by meter.

Siren sat in the rec room, a hot cup of energon clutched tightly in her hands. She had made up her mind before she arrived at the base with the others. She had to leave the Autobots before something else happened to them. Jazz had helped Siren escape her place on Cybertron to pursue what mattered to her, but now Ultra Magnus held the lieutenant prisoner possibly on charges of treason. Siren suspected that by the time the night was over, the once proud lieutenant who she knew would extinguish his own spark for her, would end up clearing oil drain pipes for the rest of his lifecycle.

"No." Siren murmured, her head hanging forward. She saw her reflection, and nodded. If she went back now, she might have a chance to clear Jazz's name, but what about Springer? She paused, and took a deep breath. There were also Wheeljack, Bumblebee, and Optimus Prime's team to consider.

Bumblebee was an _accessory,_ she could hear the arraignment now. Ultra Magnus would have his memory core erased, this time for certain, and permanently. Springer, a civilian, Siren thought, the Elite Guard had brought him into this, they would not punish him for the trouble Siren had caused. Wheeljack, Siren mused, _Wheeljack is too valuable to get rid of._ She sighed. _But the council would think of something._

A moment passed in the rec room. The television hummed softly with the news report of Angel in the sky, though the Earth reporter just called it "_The sun at night?"_

Siren sighed. _It's hopeless_. She set the cup of energon on the table in front of her. _Am I really so powerless? After everything they went through to find me, to keep me a secret, is there nothing I can do?_

A hand touched Siren's back. "Siren."

The black femme jumped, and looked up. "Springer. You startled me."

Springer sat down next to Siren on the makeshift couch. He could see the anguish in her yellow optics. He didn't need to ask if she was alright. The femme was visibly torn up inside. He could see she was starting to understand what her desire for freedom had started.

"Why?" Siren whispered, turning her head to look at the green mech. "Why was I so selfish? How could I bring all this down onto those who I would call friend?"

Springer had no answers for her. He was as distraught by the Elite Guard's reaction to Siren's would-be escape from Cybertron Central.

"I don't know." It was something, not much, but all he could say, and it spoke volumes of truth. Who _did_ know? Who _wanted_ to know? What would happen to all of them in the end? Would they live to know about it, or know to live with it? Would the Cybertron council let all involved be, or would they take the cowardly short route out of the situation, and away from questions, and erase they memories entirely?

"A fools tactic." Springer muttered to his own thoughts.

"It was all I could do," Siren spat, her anger mis-directed at Springer. "I could see the changes happening. _They_ were the fools for not trying to eviscerate him from my memories as they thought they had eviscerated me from his. If I didn't know him, I would never have come here. I would never have..." Her words trailed off into disquieting sobs.

Springer started. "No, Siren, not you. I meant the council uses a fool's tactic; their solution to everything is to make you forget." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, and his optics dimmed as he sighed. "In the few short hours I've been on this planet, that little human girl showed me a movie called "Alice in Wonderland". About a girl who goes to an imaginary world where everything is exactly how she wants it to be, but she finds out it isn't what she wants at all."

Siren could only stare at the mech. He made more sense now then he ever had in the few hundred stellar cycles she had known him. "You mean," she started, not sure how to articulate her thoughts. "I came here, wanting to see Bumblebee. It was nice for a while, but...caused things...that I didn't want?"

Springer laughed. "Sure, kid, sounds about right anyway. My point is, even though you got more than you expected, you'll get out of it, and I'm sure out of any of us, you'll remember this day, so remember for everyone who won't."

Siren nodded. "But I still have to do something. Jazz is being incarcerated. Primicon knows Bumblebee's location, and to top it all off, you're here, with Wheeljack, at Optimus Prime's headquarters. _Wheeeljack,_ for Primus's sake! He's an Elite Guard scientist, my creator, and he-!"

"He wants to protect you as much as I or Bumblebee." Springer covered Siren's mouth. "For once in your lifecycle, Siren," The green mech leveled his gaze with her. "Stop trying to absorb every other bot's emotions, and intentions. You can't."

Siren gasped.

"You're strong enough on your own, you don't need the support of everyone else's spark!" He exclaimed.

Siren was about to answer, but the sound of screeching tires, and angry shouts from a familiar gruff voice drew Siren and Springer into the hall.

"Look out!" Bulkhead gasped, but Springer pulled Siren back into the rec room before they both got run over by the hurried medic.

"Are you guys okay?" Bulkhead paused next to the pair coming out of the rec room.

"Y-yeah. Was that Ratchet?" Springer asked, staring down the corridor.

"The doc's really bookin' 'cause we found Bumblebee." Bulkhead panted then ran down the hall after the trail of black tire tracks.

"Bumblebee." Siren ran after Bulkhead.

"Siren! Optimus told you to stay here! Siren! Frag it." Springer ran after Siren, and almost tripped over a small human girl in the hallway. "AAA!" Springer tried to avoid her, but tripped on his own feet, and fell sideways in the hall.

"EEEE!" Sari dashed to one side of the hall, and pressed herself against the wall for fear that the robot would fall on her.

Both were relatively unscathed, and relieved not to be damaged.

"Watch where you're going!" Sari kicked Springer's leg, stuck out her tongue then ran down the hall, shouting for Bulkhead to wait for her.

Springer blinked blue optics as the little girl trotted away. "What in Primus was _that_ thing?" He asked the empty hallway.

Optimus stood in the main room of the abandoned factory, looking at adapted screens, and readouts from an uploaded Teletraan-1. Prowl stood next to, and behind his leader, watching the same screens.

On the screen, a ball of light the size of the factory hovered over the park.

"This is bad," Optimus turned to the young Autobot Cyberninja behind him. "Very bad. Prowl, any word from Ultra Magnus?"

"No, sir," Prowl shook his head, tapping into the comm. logs just to make sure. "Nothing, Optimus. I imagine he has his processors full what with lieutenant Jazz in custody, and most of the Elite Guard out searching for Siren." He looked up at his leader, clasping his hands behind his back. "Sir, I still don't understand why we don't just hand over the femme to the Elite Guard. They think she's dangerous enough, so why keep her here?"

Optimus turned bleary eyes to Prowl, and sighed. "Siren is under our protective custody. I don't care if she destroyed a planet, if she doesn't want to go with the Elite Guard, I won't force her."

Prowl sighed, and folded his arms. "From what she's done so far, and that light in the sky, I would think _we_ needed the protecting now."

"This city, maybe even this whole planet is at risk from that white mech." Optimus bit his right thumb. _I've seen him before, I know. Something about the academy...maybe..._

"Angel?" the word rolled from Optimus's mouth like a foreign language. "It can't be, he was decommissioned." He muttered, unaware Prowl was listening to every word.

"Sir, do you know that Cybertronian spotlight?" Prowl asked, one gold-masked optic quirking.

Optimus looked back up at the screens, and recalled a white mech trainee who studied with him in his academy days. "He wasn't Angel then," Optimus frowned. "Gah, I can't remember. Prowl, take over here. Radio me if _anything _changes. I mean _anything_. If that screen so much as flickers, I want to know about it."

"Yes, Optimus, but where are you going?" Prowl saluted the blue and red mech.

"I can't remember, so I'm going to ask a bot who can."

Siren and Bulkhead stood just outside the open infirmary door, watching as Ratchet and Wheeljack made reparations to Bumblebee.

Ratchet turned, frowning. "In or out, I don't like drafts comin' in my med bay!"

Bulkhead sidled into the infirmary, and gestured for Siren to follow.

Siren pursed her lips, and entered, the scene all too eerily familiar. She hugged her arms, and walked nearer to the yellow mech on the table. She stood by his head, frowning slightly.

Ratchet and Wheeljack glanced at the black femme then continued repairing the yellow mech.

Siren brushed Bumblebee's face with the back of her hand. "This is my fault." she sighed.

"Not it aint'," Ratchet frowned. "None of this is your fault, and I don't wanna hear another word about it!" The mech snapped. He turned, and frowned at the bulky green mech behind him. "You just gonna stand there, or are you going to help me?"

Bulkhead started. "Oh! Y-yeah, sure!"

Siren stepped away from the three working mechs, hugging herself. "I'm...I'll be around, okay?" she turned, and walked out of the medical bay.

Ratchet glanced over his shoulder then turned back to the mech on the table.

Siren walked quickly down the hallway, hands clenched at her sides. She glanced up just to see which hallway she was in, and saw Optimus waking quickly toward her. Siren stepped aside so the mech could pass.

Optimus paused, and considered the femme for a moment then nodded. Siren returned the nod, and watched the mech until he disappeared around a corner.

"Siren! Siren!" Sari ran up to Siren, and grabbed her leg, shaking back and forth against it. "Where's Bumblebee? Is he okay? What happened?"

Siren crouched down. "Bumblebee is all right. Ratchet has him."

Sari frowned. It was hard to take he femme seriously when she didn't look or sound as sure as she was obviously trying to be.

Ratchet glanced up when Optimus entered the room. "I'm busy, kid!" He snapped.

"I need to talk to you." Optimus folded his arms.

"Take a number." Ratchet grumbled. "When I'm done here there's gonna be a lot of bots wantin' to talk to me!"

"WAAAAA!" Bumblebee sat up on the table then fell back down.

Wheeljack started. "He's awake."

Ratchet grunted. "Believe it or not, he does that a lot."

Bumblebee groaned, and shifted. "Wahaag."

Wheeljack did a quick scan of the yellow mech. "His neuro to vocal processors are malfunctioning. I'll connect them now."

Ratchet stopped the white and green mech. "Just let 'im be silent for a nano."

"Whistle!" Bumblebee gasped. "Whistle stop!"

Optimus's mouth hung open slightly. "What did he say?"

"I was trying to tell you, his synopses are not connecting, I did not say they are offline. Like a pipe that has a crack in it."

Ratchet sighed. "So now instead of talking regular gibberish, he'll be talking gibberish gibberish."

"Precisely." Wheeljack nodded.

"Locate of Whistle!" Bumblebee exclaimed, grabbing Wheeljack's neck, and shaking him.

"Woah, kid calm down!" Ratchet grabbed Bumblebee's hands, and pried themo ff of Wheeljack. "Big shot bots Whistle steal planet gone!"

"Bumblebee! You're speaking gibberish!" Ratchet exclaimed. "Listen to yourself!"

"Buttons plank silence!" Bumblebee elbowed Ratchet in the face, and ran past Prime, shouting. "Respond Whistle instant!"

Ratchet rubbed his chin. "Slaggin' kid."

Wheeljack picked up a tool, and walked to the door. "He's looking for Siren. I'll be back, Ratchet."

"Yeah." Ratchet sat down. "Well that was fun," He looked at Optimus. "So whattya want?"

Optimus didn't beat around the bush. "Where have I heard the name Angel before?"

"Beats me." Ratchet wiped lubricant leaking from his chin. He soldered the spot with his medical laser, hissed in pain then sighed. "I'm gettin' too old for this scrap."

"Was Angel in the Autobot Academy?" Optimus stood over Ratchet.

Ratchet turned, and looked up at Optimus. "How do _you_ know that name?" His blue optics narrowed.

Optimus folded his arms. "You tell me."

Ratchet rubbed his forehead. "Listen, kid, the only bots I keep tabs on are Siren and Bumblebee, and that's out of guilt, so if you got a problem, you can take it up with whatever bot you got a problem with."

Siren stood down the hall from the infirmary sans Bumblebee. She watched Optimus walked down the hall in her direction, but didn't plan on stopping to talk to the femme.

"You studied together." Siren said as Optimus passed.

Optimus paused, and looked at the femme. "How would you know that?"

Siren shrugged. "I can only assume because all elite Guard trainees go through the same programs. angel was selected for the project, you weren't."

Optimus folded his arms. "Did they erase my memories because I knew Angel?"

Siren looked up with yellow optics full of uncertainty. "No. You knew him in passing. Angel was in the academy a long time ago."

Optimus nodded. "My academy days were a while back. I was already in asteroid maintenance when I met Bulkhead and Bumblebee; was about the same time Ratchet showed up, too. I didn't think anything of it at the time."

Siren twiddled her fingers. "I wish you would ask me directly." She muttered, looking down at her fingers.

Optimus started. "Excuse me?"

Siren smiled slightly. "I know you and Prowl sit in the command center watching the monitors every time I went to talk to Ratchet."

Optimus felt like a sparkling caught in a lie. "I'm wasn't trying -"

Siren shook her head. "Don't apologize. You're protective of your crew, and I respect that. That's why I want you to keep Bumblebee here."

Optimus quirked one optic. "If this is Bumblebee we're talking about, he'll be gone before I can give him any orders to stay put. When I tell him to watch the monitors, he sits and plays video games, or watches TV."

Siren nodded. "I know it's not easy to make Bumblebee sit still, but," She turned, and started to walk. "I trust you can do it, if anyone."

Optimus didn't know what to say as the femme walked away, so he watched as Siren disappeared around the corner. "I just know that's the last time any of us are going to see that femme." He muttered.

High above Detroit, Angel's light darkened, and disappeared. The white mech came down from his place in the night sky, and landed on the ground in the park. His optics faded from white to yellow, and he turned his head to look at the femme standing near him.

"Hello, Siren." Angel smiled, though it was a far from comforting move.

Siren shifted, her hands clasped behind her back. "Hello."

Angel reached out to touch Siren's cheek.

Siren turned her face away from the mech. "I came to talk you out of siding with the Decepticons."

Angel laughed derisively. "_Side_ with them? I might as well be leading them. The Decepticons are a cosmic joke, and Megatron is the punchline."

Siren frowned. "So you would rather follow a tyrant who only keeps you alive for his own selfish ends than be with bots who only imprison you for your own protection?"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?!" Angel bellowed.

"PLENTY!" Siren shouted.

Siren's unexpected outburst made Angel lose his nerve momentarily.

Siren composed herself then spoke again. "I know plenty about being imprisoned, and manipulated for someone else's purposes. The only difference between my tyrant and yours, is mine is benevolent, and has remorse for the things he's done."

Angel snorted. "Prove it."

"Ultra Magnus gave me a way out." Siren narrowed her yellow optics. "He gave me a map showing a path out of the citadel, and arranged for a junk ship to take me and Jazz out of the system - wherever I need to go. Ultra Magnus found the names of Optimus Prime's team, and sent me in the right direction. He feels bad for what he did, but he's still the leader of the Autobots, second only to the Cybertron council of elders, and I understand that. He gave us a head start, and the benefit of the doubt. I found what I was looking for, and I found my happiness again. What have you found, Angel?"

Angel stayed silent.

"Look at me in the optics, and tell me no one helped you get away." Siren grabbed Angel's arm. "Tell me, Angel!"

Angel pulled his arms from the femme's grasp. "I don't have to tell you anything!"

Siren shook her head. "Then go! Go back to your Decepticons, and leave me be! I'm never going with you! You failed your _master_, now go!"

Angel narrowed his gaze. "I have no master."

Siren turned, and started to leave. There was no point in reasoning with a bot who refuses to see the light in his own optics.

Angel frowned, and made to grab Siren.

"Sireeen!" Hot Rod called out. He approached from the city, followed by Ironhide.

Siren sighed. "Oh great." She rolled yellow optics, and shook her head. She looked back to where Angel stood, but the white mech was gone. She looked around, and made to walk toward the now empty space, but a hand grabbed her arm, and pulled her back.

"Sorry, Siren." Ironhide whispered next to her right audio receptor then clamped a pair of stasis cuffs around her wrists.

Siren turned, and frowned at Ironhide.

Ironhide and Hot Rod started, both thinking that Siren should be frozen in stasis lock.

Siren shook her head, and sighed. "Men never learn." She muttered, and walked past the pair.

Hot Rod looked at Ironhide.

Ironhide looked at Hot Rod.

"How's she...?" Ironhide started.

Hot Rod clamped a hand down on his shoulder. "If I were you, I'd stop asking." He walked past the mech, following Siren.

"Hey, you guys mind tellin' me what you're doin' with Siren there?" Bulkhead folded his arms, standing in the Elite Guards' way.

"This doesn't concern you, grunt, so just get out of our way." Ironhide made to pass Bulkhead, but the green mech stepped in his way.

"Sorry guys, I can't let you take her." Bulkhead's hand transformed into a wrecking ball.

Siren stopped walking when she realized the two elite guard weren't following her. She saw Bulkhead's back, and sighed. "Sorry, big guy." She started to walk toward him.

A hand grabbed Siren from behind, and pulled her out of the street, and between two buildings.

"What the big - Jazz?!" Siren gasped. "How did you-?"

Jazz pointed at himself. "Cyber ninja."

"Yeah, but you were in a cell, and-!"

"Cyber ninja." Jazz smirked.

"Can I finish a sentence, please?" Siren frowned.

Jazz was silent, still smirking.

"How did you get past Sentinel Prime? You were in a cell on the flagship." Siren said.

Jazz folded his arms. "I'm a Cyber ninja, and S.P. ain't the tightest socket on the switch board."

Siren opened to her mouth to protest, but nodded instead. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She sighed. "But what are you doing here?"

"Saving your aft...again." Jazz unhooked the stasis cuffs around Siren's wrists. "Let's get you back to Bumblebee."

Siren didn't move.

Jazz looked at the femme. "Siren, what's wrong?"

Siren shook her head.

Jazz would have raised an eyebrow if he had one. "What are you talking about? you came here to see Bumblebee, and that's what you're gonna do."

"So you'll force me?" Siren folded her arms. "Like everyone else? You're going to start making decisions for me, too?"

"No, I-." Jazz started.

"I'm saying I have to go because I have to go, Jazz! The Elite Guard want to take me away, and so far as I've been here I've brought Bumblebee nothing but trouble!"

"There was one incident, Siren, and it wasn't your fault." Jazz was starting to get angry at the femme, which was unfortunate because she mattered so much to him.

"Wasn't it? Angel is looking for me! For the Decepticons, I might add!" Siren exclaimed.

"What?" Jazz gasped. "Angel wouldn't do that."

Siren narrowed yellow optics. "How would you know? At least the Decepticons would kill me, or brainwash me, so I wouldn't have to remember all these horrible memories of Bumblebee! All the happiness I'll never get back! I wish Ratchet _had_ erased my memories like he was supposed to!"

Jazz frowned. "I wish you wouldn't fell that way."

"How would you know what it feels like?" Siren exclaimed, feeling her spark hurt from the things she was saying.

"I do." Jazz folded his arms.  
"You're an Elite Guard Agent, you've never known what it's like to be forced to do things, to be trained to kill!"

"Yes I do!" Jazz exclaimed more out of frustration. It was time she knew the truth. "I do know."

Siren shook her head. "You don't know anything except that you have to make me think I matter."

"No." Jazz hesitated then removed his visor. "I do know, Siren."

Siren gasped. "You...have yellow optics."

Jazz looked down at his visor. "I have my mask I hide behind, pretendin' like I'm not what I know I am. A protoform like you."

Siren was speechless for a moment then found her voice. "That's why," She looked at the visor in Jazz's hands then at his face. "Is that why you stayed?"

Jazz nodded. "Yeah. It's why I never let you outta my sight."

Siren sighed. "This doesn't change anything."

"Why the change of heart all of a sudden?" Jazz asked.

Siren averted her gaze. "It's nothing."

"It's angel is what it is." Jazz said. "I know it because he had that effect on me, too. My time was way before that kid, and I'm not sayin' I didn't make the council glitch out at all, but I did my job. I hated it, too, but I did it, and here I am. I earned my freedom, Siren, and it's not too late for you."

"But it's too late for Angel, is that what you're saying? That no matter what, he's doomed for the brig, or worse?"

Jazz sighed. "I dunno, Siren. I wish I did, but...I don't."

"Well I do, and it's _not_ too late. _You_ of all bots should understand that. It's _never_ too late!" Siren pushed past Jazz.

"Siren!" Bulkhead called. "Hey, where'd ya go?!"

"Whistle stop!" Bumblebee's voice called.

Siren and Jazz both started. Siren walked out to the street, slowly followed by Jazz. "Bulkhead, I'm okay!"

Bulkhead turned around. "Oh hey, there you are. Man, we-"

"WHISTLE STOP!" Bumblebee tackled Siren, his arms locking around her. "Whistle give rear!" He exclaimed.

Siren slowly looked at Jazz.

Jazz did nothing to hide his laughter.

"Music clown traffic screwball!" Bumblebee shouted, shaking a fist at Jazz.

Siren snorted. "I wonder if you're clown or screwball." She looked at Jazz.

Bumblebee turned back to Siren, and took her hands. "Whistle stop who rope leave." He kissed her fingers.

Siren tried not to laugh, but a small chuckle escaped as she replied. "You're not making much sense." She slid one hand from the yellow mech's grasp, and cupped the right side of Bumblebee's face. "But I'm sure whatever you said was really sweet."

Bumblebee frowned. "Bucket feathers make-up wrench whistle stop!" He stomped a foot.

Siren gasped. "It's your neuro-vocal processing chip must've been damaged." she said, glancing at Jazz. "Bumblebee," She grasped both of Bumblebee's hands. "You have to let Wheeljack fix you, or you'll be speaking gibberish for the rest of your lifecycle."

Bumblebee shook his head. "No!" He hugged Siren tight. "See flowing it mew!"

Siren sighed.

A white vehicle drove up to the four Autobots then transformed into Wheeljack as Ironhide and Hot Rod came stumbling out of the clearing where they thought they had captured Siren.

Bumblebee turned, and seeing the Elite Guard members gathering, held Siren tighter, aiming one stinger at them.

"Wheeljack!" Siren exclaimed. "Hurry, you have to fix Bumblebee's processors before they fuse permanently!"

"Move!" Wheeljack pushed past Hot Rod, Ironhide, and Bulkhead, and approached Bumblebee.

The smaller yellow mech turned his stinger on Wheeljack. "Whistle marker bench!"

"Bumblebee, I'm not going to take Siren away." Wheeljack held up his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"What?" Ironhide started.

"Wheeljack!" Hot Rod barked.

Bumblebee turned blue optics uneasily to Hot Rod and Ironhide then back to Wheeljack. He slowly lowered his stinger, and it transformed back to his hand.

Wheeljack removed a tool from a compartment on his hip. "I have to remove your helmet, so you'll need to let go of Siren."

Bumblebee frowned.

"It's okay." Siren gently pried Bumblebee's arms from around her.

"I'll take her." Jazz pulled Siren's back to him, and wrapped his arms around her front. "This cat ain't goin' nowhere." He smiled.

Bumblebee's eyes narrowed. "Whistle armor fever scorch!" He clenched a fist at Jazz.

"Sure." Jazz smirked.

Siren looked up at the mech. "You understood him?"

"Didn't you?" Jazz chuckled.

"No." Siren looked back at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee removed his helmet, and held it as Wheeljack prodded. Bumblebee's optics darkened.

"Bumblebee!" Siren gasped.

"It's alright." Wheeljack said, concentrated on his work.

Hot Rod made his way around Bulkhead, weary of him as he got closer to Jazz and Siren.

Bulkhead stared at Wheeljack, arms folded. "You better not put my little buddy down for good, or I'll put you down, docbot!"

"Yeah, yeah." Wheeljack muttered.

"Jazz, I'm sorry to do this, but under code S-7, paragraph-" Hot Rod started.

"Take some anti-freeze, Hot Rod." Jazz sighed. "Cool your circuits, and wait 'til Wheeljack's done before you go readin' our rights."

Hot Rod frowned. "But I have to!"

"But you stopped." Siren said.

Hot Rod turned to where Ironhide stood, watching Wheeljack. "But... Ultra Magnus-"

"Haven't you figgered it out yet?" Ironhide walked up to the red mech, and patted his shoulder. "Ultra Magnus sent Siren out to this planet to find what she was lookin' for. Personally," He turned to Siren. "I don't wanna see that little lady go back into that prison cell the council calls a neuro processor."

Hot Rod stammered then frowned. "So when were you going to tell me this?"

Jazz grinned. "Thought you were jive to all these happenings." He laughed.


	11. Infinite White

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers

~Zex

Chapter 11 - Infinite White  
It had been well over a million stellar cycles hence when Siren had first realized she wanted to leave Cybertron. There had been catalysts over time to be sure, the biggest being Bumblebee. The black femme had always been the type to see the good things in life instead of sitting around stressing, and planning for bad.  
Currently, Siren sat in the middle of the floor of the empty council chamber, staring up at Alpha Trion's usual spot. Siren frequented the council chamber, never knowing why, but the council would regard her, and discuss something about Project Omega, and mutter about this or that. Siren never paid attention.  
"I don't often see the chamber from this angle."  
Siren turned to see Ultra Magnus standing behind her. She regarded him, and murmured. "For a while, I thought maybe you spent all your time in here."  
For a moment, Siren thought she heard Ultra Magnus chuckle.  
"No," his deep voice said. "It seems like it, though." Then the Autobot Magnus sat down next to Siren, and looked up at the council seats.  
Siren looked at Ultra Magnus. "Do you ever want to give up being Magnus, and leave the citadel?"  
Ultra Magnus looked at Siren. "Sounds like you've been giving this quite some thought."  
Siren averted her yellow gaze. "I suppose." She twiddled her fingers in her lap. "I was thinking about everything I've been taught - my training, my schooling, and the fact that I don't seem to have any classmates."  
"Thinking of one in particular?" Ultra Magnus asked.  
Siren shrugged.  
Ultra Magnus set something on the floor in front of Siren then leaned heavily on his hammer as he stood up. "Primus, seems I'm getting too old for that." He patted Siren's shoulder, and turned to leave. "Find yourself."  
Siren turned, and looked at Ultra Magnus as he left then looked at what he had set down in front of her.  
A map with a path drawn out on it, and written instructions - instructions to the spaceport, and the location of a junk ship.  
Siren's optics grew wide. She stood up, taking the instructions, and map with her as she ran out of the council chamber.

-x-x-x-x-

Angel stood on top of Sumdac tower, watching the people below him once again. With his scanners on high, he could see Siren before she could see him. He smirked as his helmet formed around his head, and he jumped off of Sumdac tower.

Siren slammed on her brakes, but it was too late as Angel swoopd past her, and picked her up. The femme transformed, forcing Angel to drop her.  
Siren, you can't!

----  
"Siren, you can't go after Angel! We just got rid of him!" Hot Rod tried to grab Siren's arm, but Jazz grabbed him.  
"Down some coolant, 'Rod." Jazz said.  
"None of you can understand what Angel must be going through." Siren said, holding a hand to her chest. "I do, and if he's anything like me -" She shook her head. "Nevermind."

----

"Aaaah!" Siren hit the ground hard, pain shooting through her back. "Oh ow." she managed to turn over painfully, and looked around.  
White feet landed in the snow by her head, and the body crouched down.  
"You're a tough bot to find." Angel sighed. "Good thing I know what I'm looking for."  
Siren let her head fall into the snow then slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. "Why...are you doing this to me?"  
Angel watched Siren from beneath his helmet.  
"Tell me!" Siren exclaimed. "You owe me that much."  
Angel's helmet slid away into his shoulders as melded with his armor. "I don't owe you anything."  
They stared at each other for a minute then Angel shook his head.  
"They never told you." Angel stood up, and slowly started pacing back and forth. "About project Omega, everything it entailed," He paused, and glanced over his shoulder at Siren.  
Siren stared, frowning. "They wanted to create super-soldiers."  
"Riiiight." Angel almost laughed. "A big super-soldier controlled by another super-soldier."  
Siren managed to sit up on her knees. "I knew that already." She spit lubricant from her mouth. "Tell me something I don't know."  
"Bet you didn't know where they got the pilot for Omega Supreme." Angel looked over his shoulder at Siren.  
Siren narrowed her yellow optics. "What are you saying?"  
Angel laughed. "They tried again, and again, but all volunteered subjects with prior knowledge of Cybertron, and its hardships were deemed unsuccessful - failures." His laughter subsided, and he looked at his hand. "All failed."  
Siren lifted one leg to brace herself as she tried to stand. "That's when they started the program that created me." She said. "What's your point?"  
"Poor, poor, Siren." he looked at her. "Though that wasn't always your name."  
Siren's optics opened a bit.  
"Been having dreams lately? Nightmares, even." Angel kicked her leg out from under her. "About a war you never fought?"  
Siren gasped.  
"Thought so." Angel circled Siren. "I did, too, but when I asked, they told me to forget it. When I didn't forget it...well..." He stopped pacing, and looked at Siren. "They tried to do to me what they did to Bumblebee."  
Siren shook her head, speechlees.  
"I know Ultra Magnus told you to run, probably thought he was doing you a favor, but you know how those bureaucrats are." He crouched down next to Siren. "All hot air."  
"Make you point, or kill me!" Siren lashed out with a glowing blue arm, which Angel caught.  
"Fine, you don't wanna hear your life story? I'll give it to you straight. You were once called Arcee."  
Siren started. "What are you talking about?"  
Angel continued. "Just like I was once Skyfire. They wanted the perfect soldier for their precious Omega, but I wasn't like you. No, I volunteered before they erased everything that made me who I was. I remembered -and I gotta tell you, I'm not happy."  
"But if you remembered, why not remember you volunteered for it?" Siren jerked her arm, but Angel held fast.  
"They never told me, Siren! They never said Oh, and your job entails us erasing your memories!"  
Siren gasped.  
"And then there's you. Poor, pitiful Arcee - with no memory of herself anyway because of a so-called "accident" in the field, you volunteered. They figured nothing would complicate this. You were already basically a blank slate."  
"You're lying!" Siren punched Angel weakly in the chassis.  
"Am I? They were wrong, weren't they? You met Bumblebee. Instead of frag up your hard drive any more, they made him forget! How many times did they rip him away from you, Siren?"  
Siren shook her head. "Stop it!"  
"How many times?!" Angel shouted.  
"I don't know!" Siren shouted.  
Angel released Siren, and threw her to the ground.  
Siren took a moment to compose herself. It wasn't true - none of it. Ultra Magnus wouldn't do that, especially to that Arcee bot Angel mentioned. It was inhumane, almost Decepticon to turn some unsuspecting bot into a war machine. Siren couldn't help but think of her days locked in darkness and silence - when they were "done" with her for the day. What if Angel was right? What would happen to her now? What happens when the elders are done with the old model.  
"Why her?" Siren asked, barely above a whisper.  
Angel scoffed. "Like I said, it was easier for them. Nothing on their consciences. They think they did her - you - a favor."  
Siren shook her head. "Ultra Magnus wouldn't do that."  
"Ultra Magnus?!" Angel exclaimed. "He's a pawn just like the rest of Cybertron! One the elders manipulate to their spark-less desires! They don't care about us, and when they're all done, they'll want to decommission you."  
"One bot cared!" Siren shouted.  
Angel shook his head.  
"For you! Wheeljack did. I heard the story of how you supposedly ran away. Wheeljack let you go, didn't he?" Siren cried.  
"Whatever." Angel folded his arms.  
"DIDN'T HE!" Siren slammed a fist into the snow.  
Angel didn't answer.  
"Don't you dare stand there and tell me no one cares. Jazz, Springer, Wheeljack, and all of Optimus's team!" Siren forced her body to stand. "They took me in, ready to defend me without even knowing me."  
"Then why bother?" Angel frowned.  
"Because I'm repressed!" Siren shouted. "Don't you see? You've been with the Decepticons too long! Megatron has poisoned your mind, made you believe you're alone in the universe. If you have to feel alone, fine, be alone, but when all other bots gave up on you, I came out here!"  
Angel looked at Siren.  
"They told me to stay away, to let them handle this! I wouldn't let them, I won't let them!" Siren held out her hand. "Autobot or Decepticon, I won't let them kill you!"  
Angel sneered. "Touching, but I'm not convinced. You want to stay with your precious Autobots?" He crouched down. "Fine. Go back to them, go back to those who would betray you then go. But why trust they care? Why believe they aren't plotting to kill you?"  
Siren sat back. "I'm still alive aren't I?"  
Angel stood up, and turned. "Fine! Go back then!"  
Siren stood up, not even brushing snow from her legs, and turned to walk away. She took a last glance at Angel, sighed, and walked.  
A wire wrapped around her legs, and pulled them together tightly, tripping the femme forward onto her face.  
Angel laughed. "Did you really think I was going to let you go?" He dragged Siren closer, the wire digging into her metal exoskeleton. "Megatron promised me power if I gave you to him."  
"And you believed him, didn't you?" Siren strained.  
Angel shrugged. "Not really, but if I have you, I have your power as well as mine. I can finally overthrow that bumbling idiot Megatron, it'll be easy!"  
"Did somebody say Bumble?"  
Angel turned. "What the pit are you?" He growled.  
Bumblebee smirked. "I'm one of those bots who doesn't care about Siren," He extended his stingers. "And I'm going to turn you to scrap!" He ran at Angel.  
"This is comical." Angel raised a hand, glowing blue, expecting it to stop Bumblebee in his tracks. Nothing happened. "What?" Angel gasped.  
Bumblebee pulled back both stinger hands. "Get ready for some Electroshock therapy!" He thrust both stingers into Angel, successfully electrifying the mech until he jumped away.  
As Angel jumped away, his cable loosened on Siren, throwing her into the air. Siren wished deep down inside that she could fly - otherwise this was going to hurt. She squeezed her yellow optics shut, and prayed for - for...was she floating?  
Siren opened her optics, and gasp. "GAHK!"  
"I suppose I should be flattered." Starscream smirked.  
Siren shrieked at a high pitch, and made Starscream release her to cover his audio receptors.  
Where did that come from? Siren thought as she fell a few feet. "I'm still falliiiiiiing!" She shrieked, still with no way to catch herself.  
On the ground, Ironhide ran to where Siren may land. "I got 'er! I got 'er!"  
"Oh, yes, good catch!" The white Starscream clone gloated as he caught Siren in the air, carrying her higher.  
"Get off me, you big, white, flying whale!" Siren pounded on the white starscream's back. She let a blue energy flow to his thrusters, successfully shutting them off.  
"AA! What did you do?!" He shouted as siren released him. His engines re-engaged, barely, and sent him careening toward the ground.  
Siren shrieked as she started to fall again.  
"Siren, catch!" Springer dove toward Siren. The black femme caught a hook lowered from his helicopter alt mode, and sighed with relief. "Don't go fallin' for me now."  
Siren shook her head. "That was bad." She muttered. She jumped to the ground as Springer made a low pass, and transformed. Siren assessed her position, heard and felt a rumble, and ran toward it.  
Bumblebee flew through a tree, but managed to land relatively unscathed on his feet. His alt mode armor was already scuffed, scratched, and broken away in some parts.  
"Bumblebee!" Siren reached out, and grabbed him before he could rush the white mech still standing in the snow-unharmed.  
Bumblebee paused, looked at Siren with a worried expression. "Siren are you hurt?"  
Siren shook her head. "Nothing I can't handle."  
Bumblebee looked back to Angel. "I'm not finished with you!" He shouted as Angel took off into the sky.  
"Leave him, he's made his choice." Siren pushed down Bumblebee's arm.  
Angel laughed from above. "You think I'm leaving?" He dove down, grabbed Bumblebee, and threw him into the side of a building.  
"Bumblebee!" Siren shrieked.  
"No need to get in a fuss." Angel landed nearby, and flicked dust from his armor. "You see how helpless they are? Together, we could be so much more! We could overtake them all!" He held out a hand. "Come with me, and we can rule!"  
Siren stared at Angel, glanced at his hand then shook her head. "You're crazy."  
Angel closed his hand into a fist. "Siren, you don't want to make an enemy out of me."  
Siren closed her optics for a moment then opened them. "Maybe not, but I sure as slag don't want to make a friend of you, either!" She raised her arms, glowing blue, to strike Angel.  
The white mech moved faster than Siren could see, and soon his arm was around her waist as he took off into the air.  
"Siren!" Bumblebee peeled his body away from the building, and ran on the ground.  
Angel held onto Siren as she squirmed, and shouted at him. "I was going to let you choose to come with me, but I guess we're going to do this the easy way."  
Siren tried to push Angel's arm off of her, but she might as well have been pushing on a building - he was just too strong. "Why do this?!" She shouted.  
Angel sighed. "I do so hate doing things the easy way, but mustn't complain. Megatron gets you, I get enough Energon to overthrow that weakling Ultra Magnus, and then the Autobots will fall in one foul swoop."  
Siren shook her head. "But why? Why detroy an entire people, a people who let you go! They never chased after you like they did me!"  
"I should be asking you that question then! Why go back?! Why cater to their war mongering, and battle-hardened sparks? What did they ever do for besides teach you how to kill?! You should use your skills against them! Show them what they created! Right the wrong they did to you!"  
Siren closed her optics, and sighed. "You're right. They taught me how to kill," she placed both hands on Angel's arm around her. "And I hoped you would be the one to see reason." She let her power fill her hands, fill her spark, and flow into Angel, crawling up his arm until it reached his shoulder, and spread out to the rest of his body.  
"No!" Angel released Siren, but instead of falling, she just floated there, watching Angel. "What have you done to me?" He swiped at the blue like brushing off something disgusting, and turned his yellow gaze on Siren. His mask whipped over the top of his head, and his once yellow optics flickered orange then settled red. "You betrayed me!"  
Siren shook her head. "You betrayed yourself - a long time ago." She looked at her arms as the blue light filled her arms, and spilled onto her body.  
"What have you done?!" Angel roared.  
Siren smiled sadly at her hands. "I'm righting a wrong. Destroying...their weapon, instead of using it."  
"NO!" Angel tried to lunge for Siren, but he couldn't move.  
Siren dropped down to the ground, and landed softly near Bumblebee's path. The yellow mech ran right into the femme, and hugged her.  
Bumblebee gasped, and released Siren. "What happened?" He looked up to where Angel could still be seen struggling with something. "Did you get him? Is it over?"  
Siren tried to hide her sorrow with a smile. "It will be. It will all be over."  
Bumblebee's smile faded. "Hey, what's wrong?" He reached out to touch Siren's face, but the femme recoiled. "Siren."  
"I have to do this, for the Autobots, and the rest of the world." Siren smiled sadly.  
Bumblebee shook his head. "Do what?"  
Siren reached a hand up, and pressed a finger to Bumblebee's forehead. "It has to end, Bumblebee." She shrugged one shoulder. "I understand now. Everything, why they had to keep me a secret."  
Bumblebee stared with wide, blue optics.  
"It wasn't so others would never know me," She held back her sadness as she spoke. "It was so I would never know myself, so I would never become like Angel - full of hate toward what the Autobots had made him into."  
"No, Siren -!" Bumblebee protested.  
The light was small, and flicked Bumblebee's head. The mech's optics grew distant, and dim, and he started to fall. Siren caught him, and lay him down in the snow. "Remember me fondly, remember the good times, and the bad. Keep me alive in your spark, Bumblebee." She stood, and looked up at the bots standing nearby.  
Jazz ran toward Siren. "Siren, stop! Sireeeeeen!" He reached out a hand to grab the femme, but she jumped into the air. Jazz looked up, but the light of Siren and Angel was so bright, he had to avert his gaze.

TBC


	12. Time After Time

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers

~Zex

_**Epilogue - Time After Time**_

The light cast from the explosion touched every corner of Detroit as human citizens shielded sleepy eyes against the midnight sun. Police sirens wailed down the street, but no one looked to see what accident had possibly occurred. Those who watched the light felt a profound sadness they couldn't explain to themselves, or anyone who would ask what was wrong.  
The Autobots stood on the planet surface, all watching the blinding light in the sky. Bulkhead held Bumblebee's motionless, stasis-locked body in his giant hands. He turned to look at Optimus, but the group's leader was just as speechless.  
The light dissipated slowly, leaving no trace of the two bots who had been battling in the sky - though who could see black against the night sky? Siren stood under the Elite Guard flag ship, arms folded across her chest. Her wounds had already started to heal themselves as she stared not at the sky, but at the grouping of Autobots on the street. If she walked out to them, she would only start it again. It would be nice for a while, perhaps she would stay on Earth with Optimus and the others, but it was only a matter of time before something else happened. Her yellow gaze turned to Bumblebee. He wouldn't survive if anything else happened. Though nowhere near offline, it was too much for Siren to bear to see the bots she cared about hurt because she was too powerful.  
Heavy footfalls approached Siren from behind. The black femme turned, and looked at Ultra Magnus.  
"It was all a mistake, wasn't it?" Siren stated rather than asked. She knew it had been a mistake - all of it - from the very beginning. It was not a question of whether or not she had wasted her time wanting to save Bumblebee, but it was a matter of whether her freedom was worth his life.  
Ultra Magnus placed a hand on Siren's shoulder. "You could leave now, let them mourn you, and know you were willing to sacrifice yourself, or you can show them you still live, and that you have the strength and will to protect them even from yourself."  
Siren turned back to the group who looked like they had begun to organize themselves. Bumblebee had survived this time, but what about the next time, and the time after that? How long would Siren's luck hold out? How long until her past lives consumed her in love, rage, and destruction?  
"You were right the first time." Siren turned, and looked at Ultra Magnus. "I should never had left Cybertron."

Bumblebee woke up in his quarters, blinked, and shook his head. He dreamed of her again. He supposed the nightmares wouldn't stop as long a he didn't stop missing her. He walked out of his quarters, and into the rec room. Bulkhead sat watching TV, and sipping oil.  
The green mech turned. "Hey, little buddy." He said cautiously.  
Bumblebee flopped down onto a large tire, and sighed. "I had that dream again."  
"About Si-" He stopped as Bumblebee cast him a disheartened glare. "I mean, about her, again? It'll be okay, buddy. I'm sure she's in a better place now."  
Bumblebee nodded. "Yeah."  
With his back to Bumblebee and Bulkhead on the opposite side of the room, Optimus turned back to the screens, and Ultra Magnus's face.  
"Things are pretty quiet here, sir. No sign of Angel, or the Decepticons." He reported solemnly.  
Ultra Magnus nodded. "That's a relief to hear. I'm sorry I can't talk longer, Optimus, but I have a new school teacher coming in today."  
One side of Optimus's mouth turned up slightly, but fell quickly. "I understand, sir. Best of luck to her."  
"I'll be sure to pass on your sentiment. She's anxious, and will appreciate the support." Ultra Magnus nodded. "Magnus out." The screen changed to the Elite Guard symbol.  
"Was that Ultra Magnus?" Prowl asked as he passed through. "I've been meaning to contact Jazz."  
Optimus turned. "You still can."  
Prowl waved a hand. "No, I'll do it later. I'm sure he's with his new student now."

**-Cybertron, ninja school-**  
Jazz threw the white mech over his shoulder in a calculated training strike. The foe mech hit the padded floor with a thud. Jazz turned over, and made to strike again, but his foe kicked out with a leg, grabbed Jazz's arm, and flipped him first. Without releasing Jazz's arm, he twisted it behind Jazz's back, and propped a foot on the back of his neck.  
"Good!" Jazz exclaimed.  
"Really?" The student beamed. "I was slow on the return kick there. You could've dodged me."  
Jazz did a little flip that got him back on his feet. "Yeah, I prob'ly could've." He laughed. "But I'm here to help you, not defend myself. Besides," he reached out, and patted the student mech's back. "You're better than you think, Skyfire."  
The student nodded. "Thanks, Jazz. Coming from you, that's a real compliment."  
"Let's take a break, get some coolant." Jazz offered.  
"Good deal." Skyfire agreed.

**-Cybertron, Autobot Academy-**  
Ultra Magnus stood at the front of the class of Academy Freshmen. He raised a hand, and all conversations ceased.  
"Welcome to the Autobot Academy. I'm proud to see each and every one of your faces here today. I am also proud to introduce your new instructor."  
A pink and white femme walked up from one side of the room, and stood before the class. "Good morning. My name is Arcee, and I'll be your intel instructor for the term." She smiled at the class.  
Ultra Magnus excused himself, and Arcee turned. She tapped the air, and glowing blue screen appeared out of thin air. She wrote with her finger then turned to the class.  
"Now, can anyone tell me what the first law of intel is?"  
One bot raised her hand.  
"Yes." Arcee pointed to the bot.  
"Um...gather it?" She shrugged.  
Arcee wrote something down on the board then backed off, and read it aloud. "Always protect your memories." she tapped her head. "After all, it is, and always will be, the most important assets you have.

END


End file.
